


-Lonely Planet-

by kitaku_09



Series: -Lonely Planet- [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 2013~2019
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Series: -Lonely Planet- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120730
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

设定和世界观

·年代不明总之科技在宇宙航空与医学部分相当发达，可供人类居住的行星包括地球金星火星木卫三四土卫六等等。

·赏金猎人挣得很多，但是利益与危机并存，宇宙飞船的开销也很大，所以生活不算怎么富裕，反而经常陷入金钱危机。更重要的是如果不动手去抓犯人的话就没钱生活。

·通缉犯的赏金由星际警察联盟和通过了认证的某些其他组织支付，而通缉犯分为D、C、B、A、S、SS、SSS之类的，具体金额以后再定。蜘蛛女郎的五千万大概是SS级别的，科恩的三千万是S，五百万可能是B级。然后作者很负责任地告诉你们上了S的以后根本就不会出现（真的不是冒险剧）。

·抓到通缉犯应该将他活着押送到当地警局，然后才能领取赏金。所以说打成重伤什么的应该也算在OK的范围里…但是偶尔会出现死活不论的要求。

·太阳系的监狱在冥王星。没钱的时候可以接运送犯人的任务，大多数人觉得这工作很晦气所以只有没钱才会接。

·绿间主要使用两把手枪（冲锋枪步枪霰弹枪若干））。一把柯尔特巨蟒一把M1911，（这里与之前的DMC背景文共通，“比起自动更喜欢左轮”、“将那支摔坏的蟒蛇换成了常见的自动手枪”）同时很喜欢收藏转轮手枪。是主要火力输出。

·高尾大概主要用各种短刀匕首，手枪也有，用柯尔特双鹰自动手枪和Jericho941（又是柯尔特我…就是喜欢这个名字而已orz虽然沙鹰也…但高尾用还是轻便的好），虽然使枪本事不错但不怎么用。主要还是负责交涉支援开船等等麻烦事。

·两个人没有在行星上的固定住所，通常是追着犯人到了哪就在哪住（在船上）。

·猫是后来捡到的，说不定有故事，说不定会写。开始绿间非常非常反对。

·高尾是地球生人，后来移居到火星，绿间大概直接就是火星人了（不

·高尾没有自己的战机，所以双头鹰号里面只停放着绿间的GS号，他想买一台，目前看中了与GS号同公司生产的某台（名字没想好）战机，正在攒钱中。

·私人用小型宇宙战舰（双头鹰号）大概就是里面分动力系统控制系统还有仓库小号停机坪各种房间（包括控制室卧室厨房浴室卫生间总之挺大然后功能不明的奇怪东西很多），因为只有一个卧室所以他们住上下铺。

·绿间的GS号是搭载了MONO系统（可进行外太空活动的系统，双头鹰号同样）的单人（啊，挤一挤好像也能再塞进去一个）战机，想象成现代战机的超强变种即可。

·地球处于半废弃状态。上面的生态系统遭到了几乎是毁灭性的破坏，生存条件非常严苛，但还是有很小一部分的人类居住在上面。因此地球产物相当昂贵，很多星球都会制出仿制品供人类使用。

·高尾有烟瘾，绿间没有，不过也会抽烟。

·两个人都喝酒。

·无聊时的消遣：

-星际纸牌（多人的纸牌游戏他们从来不玩，因为绿间肯定会赢）：就是搭纸牌而已…但是材质大概不是传统意义上的纸并且有多种花样和计分方式。（玩过就忘记然后过一段时间又会想起来的戒不掉的麻烦东西）

-吵架（经常，虽说吵不了几句嘴但生气的话会冷战）

-真刀真枪的打架（偶尔）

-更深层次上的身体交流（嗯……）

-电台、电视、网络、书籍、杂志都是有的

-高尾在想要不要添一张多功能台球桌之类的

·宇宙战舰有自带的重力系统，可以关掉。

·虽然两个人都知道迟早有一天要分开或者哪一天就死了，但是对当下相伴的日子仍然很享受和满足，不说爱和承诺的关系，也没想过拆伙或者加入新成员（卧室只有一间已经很挤了なのだよ），对此达成了共识。

·之前有强调过，吵架就是日常，这里的高尾并不那么迁就绿间，但是很不幸的是绿间还是高傲任性照常，嘴巴有愈来愈坏的趋势。

·认识的人：高尾→大坪木村宫地，三个人是个小小的情报组织，在木卫三开了家酒吧，因为大坪喜欢猫所以叫做“火星猫咪”，另外两个人好像不太喜欢这个名字…/ 绿间→大概就是奇迹成员，现在都在做什么呢？

·“火星猫咪”：招牌是用复杂的花体字写的所以很少有人会认真注意名字，通称“MC”，意外地在附近的住户间有不错的口碑。目前是大坪负责厨房宫地做服务生木村打杂这样的结构。店内装潢由于三人爱好不同是半和半洋的风格，偶尔会出现可爱的装饰和猫咪玩偶这样“惊悚”的物品。也有固定的年轻女孩顾客，究竟是冲着什么来的就不知道了。作为情报屋在木卫三也算得上是首屈一指。


	2. Lake of fire

木卫三是颗水之星。

那上面布满了各种各样大大小小的海洋、湖泊，你能想象到的所有的水的存在形式。

双头鹰号在水上停机坪降落，刚刚打开舱门，绿间就驾驶着他的Green Sword号倏地不见了踪影。高尾追到甲板上，搜寻着日月同辉的天空，早就不见了那艘漆成绿色的飞船的踪影。

他挑起眉梢，做了个无奈的表情给自己看，转身倚在甲板的栏杆上，仰起头盯着水蓝色的天空——不时晃过几艘飞船，但都不是绿色的。

高尾找出一支烟，眯着眼点起来。他们总是吵架，总是因为一些破事，都是些破事。通常情况下绿间总是要求他紧急迫降在距离最近的星球上，然后某个人一边嘟哝着无法忍受对方（大部分情况下是绿间），一边飞走去找些乐子，有时候几小时，几天。而不超过一个星期，他总会回来。

但不知道为什么这种情况下他们十有八九都会迫降在木卫三——天知道这里的紧急迫降费用贵得吓人——明明全都是水，他们甚至根本不用划出停车位，可费用比火星上的还要贵。

他将烟灰弹进湖水里，地球产的珍贵烟草所剩无几（他应该再去买一些，不知道上次的黑市商人还在那里吗）。

没办法，谁叫木卫三是个旅游业发达的行星呢。高尾这样安慰自己。

烧得只剩了过滤嘴的香烟在他指间摇摇欲坠。

高尾感觉到一股强烈的视线，随即发现它来自于撑着栏杆死死地盯着自己警卫。他待在对面浮游于水面的巨型人造陆地上，可能正要以乱丢垃圾污染环境破坏公物等等罪名把自己抓起来。

他笑起来，从怀里掏出便携烟盒将那截烟屁股塞进去。接着转过身给小警卫抛了个飞吻，把他吓跑了。

——木卫三上有个传说般的火焰湖。轻薄的火焰与青绿色的湖水同时闪耀。据说谁能到达湖中心的小岛，谁就能获得一笔巨大的财富。

传说的真实性永远有待考证。有人找过，但谁也没真的找到过火焰湖。

高尾把这个传说说给绿间听的时候，他正迷上了星际卡牌——一种高尾已经玩够的卡牌游戏，你得将它们按照复杂的计分方式和排列搭起来，不准塌——他正在小心翼翼地搭上分数最高的最后一张牌，塔牌不幸坍塌了。

绿间决定再试最后一次，如果失败的话就放弃这个游戏——他总得尽到人事不是？他一边继续玩牌，一边答话。说我听到的版本是火焰湖里面有一只活了千年的…他做了个手势，管它是什么呢，总之不是什么好东西。还有更离谱的说你只要用火焰湖的水洗澡就能获得永生，天知道他们还想要什么，可以自由转换性别的湖水吗。

高尾被他严肃的吐槽逗得翻到了地上，笑得像只烧熟的、弯曲了的虾子。

最后绿间的塔牌还是塌了。再然后他们又吵了一架。原因是绿间觉得高尾严重打扰了自己尽人事到最后一刻。高尾说不就是硬了一下吗，谁叫你这么禁不起挑逗。

于是他们在距离最近的土卫六降落。不巧的是泰坦那时候也在气头上，电磁风暴卷起了巨大的砂石。双头鹰号刚刚到达就被困在了上面。

高尾耸耸肩，看着绿间。意思是这下我们谁都别想走了。要做吗。

后者沉下脸推推眼镜，扛麻袋一样将他扛在肩上进屋去了。

高尾揣上晶卡与钥匙，准备跑到陆地上吃一顿饱饭，再买一些必需品。他将他的猫关在卧室里，不理会她愤怒的抗议，还安慰着她说我会给你带些好吃的回来。

这次他们吵架就是因为她。绿间觉得他养一只单纯是浪费口粮又不能当做紧急时期的备用粮的可恶的动物纯属白痴的行为。你忘了上次我们在宇宙里漂浮了几天吗。还没等高尾做出什么反应她就扑到了绿间脸上，给他留下了一些纪念。

/绿间讨厌猫/

/高尾和成喜欢绿间真太郎/

/猫谁也不喜欢/

这是他们狭小的卧室墙上的三行话。第一行是绿间写的（看啊他那时候多幼稚），“我”字被高尾改成了“绿间”。第二行是高尾第一次在下铺，也就是绿间的床上过夜之后写的。第三行墨迹尤新，是高尾刚刚写下的。他摸了摸手臂上血还没止住的猫爪伤口，嘶了一声。

水色星球上巨大的月轮正在缓慢地西沉，第三个月亮正代替它升起。严格来说它们都不是那个“月亮”，但不管到了哪一个星球，人们都会习惯这么叫：太阳、月亮、和星星。

高尾在热闹的街上晃了一圈，找到了卖烟的黑市商人。虽然火星也出产烟草，但总是少了一些令人上瘾的因子。

商人还在原位。高尾喜欢的牌子所剩不多，于是他又给他搭了一盒其他的牌子。

高尾买了些酒和零食（水和其他东西的补给就交给绿间吧，他不想动），回到漂浮在水上的双头鹰号里。令人出乎意料的是绿间已经回来了，正在享用他自己的那份酒和零食，很好，他也没有买补给品。

高尾看着舒服地坐在沙发上的绿间，挑起眉毛，大步走去卧室拉开门，被困了一天猫冲出来，坐在走廊上抖了抖毛，接着优雅地向控制室走去，高尾只好跟上，想要用她喜欢的金枪鱼味罐头讨好她。

冷战还在继续。他们一起坐在控制室里，在这里他们吵过架打过仗也做过爱，但现在谁也不搭理谁。小板蹲坐在他们中间，弹了弹薄薄的耳朵，舔起爪子。

这样的情境似乎前所未有却又似乎一向如此。

“手。”绿间说了第一句话。

高尾傻傻地张嘴啊了一声，绿间的视线凝在自己手臂的伤口上。一道鲜红色的印子。

“嘛…小板她生气了，因为我不带她出去。”高尾以为绿间一定又要抓住这句话进行猛烈的反击，好把小板扔出去。但他只是看了猫一眼，又不做声了。

沉默下孕育着骚动。罪魁祸首的猫女士还在清洁身体。高尾愧疚地看了看绿间脸上的几道红印子，觉得自己该说些什么。

“你…不喜欢猫吗。”

噢，FUC…他真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“就算勉为其难来说也不喜欢。”

“……真够勉强你了。”

“我一直都是狗系。”

“那你为什么不养一只狗？”

绿间用翠绿的眼珠凝视了他一会，像是在说你问了蠢问题一样。

“你比一只狗还要烦，我不想再多一只麻烦的动物了。”

“……那还真是多谢夸奖！”高尾又有些火大了起来，愧疚的心情一扫而空。他都没说过你简直像只猫似的不好对付这种话，绿间居然嫌他比一只狗还烦！

他气冲冲地翻出烟草，故意惹绿间生气一般点起来，将烟雾喷得满屋都是。一边想着果然应该出去走走等他睡了再回来。（不，为什么他要做这种示弱的举动？就待在这，要走他走。）

烟雾清清淡淡的，是他不太习惯的味道。高尾翻看着烟盒，是商人搭给他的那份，白色的包装，用优雅的银灰色字体写着“長生”，下面是英文，growth。

长生和生长。奇怪的牌子。

“你换了烟吗？”（绿间神色古怪地看着他指间那支同样是白色的烟卷）

“啊，没错。”

“……我找到火焰湖了。”

“是吗。……诶？诶？！”

绿间点点头：“简直像是一片燃烧起来的酒精海。”

高尾噗地笑出来：“你就不能换个浪漫点的形容吗。

“所以说那里有什么？”

绿间做了个手势：“能有什么，水和火，不知道是天堂还是地狱的地方。热得要命，所以我又回来了。”

“…你你你…” 

“我什么。”

“小真你个笨蛋！”

“啧，下次带你去。”

“……”

——他们确实经常吵架，那也确实都是些破事。所以他们和好得也非常有效率（都是男人嘛有什么好吵的，高尾说）。

但今天高尾还想嘴硬一下，说自己其实并没有消气。我一没跟你喝到烂醉以至于忘记了生气的理由，二也不觉得我脾气好到你把我的猫比喻成备用粮我还笑眯眯的。

绿间乖乖地住了手，说那你自己解决？

高尾默默地在心里诅咒了给了他那盒烟的黑市商人还有虽然知道但没阻止他吸进去的绿间，然后义无反顾地扒掉两人的衣物。

小板鄙视地看了看正“打”得干柴遇烈火似的搭档们，转身自去寻她的金枪鱼罐头去了。

后来绿间的床边的墙上又多了一句话。它精准地模仿了绿间的口气和笔迹。

那上面写：我也是。

See you…maybe


	3. As I Moved On

你知道《Lonely Planet》吗？与银河系漫游指南不同，它的内容仅涵盖了银河系适宜人类居住的一些行星。没错，不包括外星生物。可要我说，外星生物这词可真够自大的。

——适用于旅行中的地球人们。

它的扉页上这么写着。

高尾是地球生人。虽然不久后他就跟着父母一起迁徙到了火星的人类栖息地上，所以对母星并没什么太大的印象。

地球早就成了一个废弃的行星。可地球人仍然繁衍不息。

在遇到绿间之前高尾一直都是一个人旅行的。

就像那首歌唱的，travelling solo。

父母留给他的旧型号宇宙飞船，原来叫做鹰眼号的，温暖的萱草与墨绿色机体上印着大大的胭脂红色字样：Hawk Eye。后来高尾觉得它过于俗气，于是就将它涂装成冷峻的黑绿色，顺便还换了名字。

跟绿间的相遇并不是很令人舒服。

彼时他在木卫三试图追捕一个赏金犯人，你知道木卫三上几乎全都是水。高尾租了当地特有的快艇，追着犯人开得小船几乎要飞起来，然后身边有另一艘快艇追上来。他们就你追我赶，绿间想用枪打伤犯人，高尾就开船撞过去，然后绿间再礼尚往来地撞过来，结果可想而知，他们谁也没抓到犯人，犯人在掉进某个瀑布之前用一个急转弯甩开了他们。但竞速比赛是绿间赢了，奖品是第一个掉下瀑布。高尾是第二个。

后来，他们泡在水里整整十几个小时后终于等到了救援船，并且不得不支付了星际救援费（等等，我叫的明明是当地的救援船！为什么收我星际救援费！高尾说。这不合常规！而且你们这——么——慢！绿间帮腔）、快艇的赔偿金、还有医院的住院费——他们都感冒了，在医院待了好几天。

再后来，绿间就待在高尾的船上了，说不定是忽然阵线一致同仇敌忾，也说不定是一边泡在水里一边你来我往地吵着嘴架令他们的关系忽然变好了。

忽然忽然，就像是一阵风一样毫无道理，任性又自在。

最后的最后他们一起抓到了那个可恶的赏金犯人。期间虽然谈不上什么协作，却也算默契——起码他们的刀子和枪都没招呼到对方身上。

绿间收了枪，用带着黑色露指手套的拳头狠狠地揍了犯人一拳。男人的脸立马就肿起了老高，紫得发亮，咳嗽了几声吐出一颗带血的槽牙。高尾在一边看得呆住了，都忘记了自己也想要来这么一下子。他可从来没想过绿间这样的人也会直接拳脚相加，想必是记了仇。说实在的，在冷水里泡上那么十几个小时真的不怎么好受，他身上的皮肤都给泡开发皱了。他噗地笑出声来，晃了晃手铐给犯人戴上，顺手拍了拍绿间，够不到肩膀于是拍了拍手肘。说赏金我们就对半分好了。

“你在说什么，当然是七三。”

“我七你三？”

“我七你三。”

“……喂喂，开什么玩笑。”

“今天我的幸运数字是七。”

“去你的！我还十呢！”

“七三。”

“给我听着，绿间…”

可最后高尾也没能说出什么来阻止这种不太公平的分配法（什么叫不太公平，简直就是岂有此理！高尾说，他还在气头上）。他们将犯人押送到警察局，换了赏金（七三分可以，但是你那份要拿出来付我的飞船的燃料费停泊费还有租了我下铺的租金！），结局皆大欢喜。

回到浮在水面上的双头鹰号里之后高尾才知道，那个一脸凶相的犯人除去走私和杀人罪以外，还背负着强奸的罪名，这是在绿间追捕他的过程中发生的。他想他能理解绿间的拳头为什么那么狠了。

想不到他还挺有正义感，高尾差点以为他的正义就只剩占卜节目了。

但他不准备把这个说给绿间听，那样的话绿间一定会哼一声，找尽各种理由想办法说明自己并不是因为这个才行动的。那是因为什么啊？赏金吗。好吧，没钱是挺困难的。总之，别害羞啦。高尾偷笑。

不管怎么样，绿间真太郎莫名其妙地出现并停留在了他的生活，他的飞船，他的床…他的下铺里，轻而易举地，像是一阵风带来的，他暂时还不知道这代表着什么。

也没什么不好，easy come，easy go。

而他们的旅途还将继续。

See you…


	4. It’s Alright

航行在宇宙中的日子仿佛永无止境，也丝毫分辨不出时间的流逝与距离的变动。

在这种情况下高尾比较喜欢开着手动模式游走在小型陨石群里。至少以那些静静漂浮挪动着的石块们为参照物的话，他还会有一些自己正在移动的实感。

还有高尾和绿间都不太理解并为此感到惊奇的是：他们的猫（她跟我没关系，绿间说）仍然能在这无任何提示的情况下准确地察觉了春季的到来，然后遵循着生物的本能做起准备来。

但很快他们就将这种情绪转化为了厌烦，每天都困在逃不掉的凄凉的猫叫声中，就算是高尾也有点受不住。

到底是哪里让她知道现在是春天啦，这见鬼的。绿间烦躁地将手中的飞镖狠狠扔向对面墙上挂着的镖靶里，正中红心。

漆黑一片的宇宙，外面冷得要命，船舱里又永远都是一个温度。到底是见鬼的哪里让她知道啦。

绿间很想好心地告诉猫女士，这里只有他们三个生物，不会有一只公猫来回应你的叫声。小板只是在眼角看了他一眼，张嘴叫得更大声了。

……操。

高尾洗澡出来，赤着上身，用绿间的毛巾擦着头发，发现绿间抱着手臂表情阴沉地陷在沙发里，正在用他的飞镖瞄准小板，三根手指捏着飞镖的杆，每一秒都像是食指正要发力将它射进正在喵喵地叫个不停的小板脑袋里。

“……别跟一只猫生气好吗。”

“…等我们着陆你就把它扔下去，猫和我，选一个。”

还没等他说完高尾就笑开了。绿间哼了一声也觉得自己的话有点问题。他站起身从高尾手里抢过自己的毛巾。

绿间选了个择中的方法：“要不就等她的发情期过了再把她接回来好了。”

高尾则马上指出了问题的关键：“那样我们会收获一窝小猫。”

“……操。”绿间脑子里立马浮现出一窝小猫喵喵叫着，而高尾和猫妈妈正在悉心照料的情境，不寒而栗。

这已经是绿间不胜其扰之后数不清第几次的说这种脏话了，高尾已经见怪不怪，但同时他心里对枪手大人的评语又增加了一条：被逼急了也会跳墙。

高尾挑起眉毛，摊了摊手。绿间把他的毛巾放回原处，在无孔不入的猫叫声中打开了电台，扭到音乐频道，试图用从来不听的重金属盖过它。

——简直不知道他们到底谁更吵一点。

高尾无奈地摸了摸小板的头，觉得自己真是好脾气。黑猫得到了抚摸，立刻伏下身用屁股对着他，尾巴撇到了一边扭头盯着他讨饶似的叫唤。

高尾：“……”

绿间看着他冷哼一声，像是在说：看吧，你的猫，就这副德行。

高尾将黑猫拨正，逗她：“快去找他，说不定枪手大人饥不择食的时候你也可以分一杯羹。”

这玩笑开得有点过了，气氛马上尴尬起来。绿间还不等高尾说什么就关了音乐进屋睡觉去了。

高尾扒了扒自己乱糟糟的仍湿的黑发，看着依旧摆着一副求欢姿势的黑猫，大大的叹了口气。

> > >

当晚他直接留宿在了绿间的下铺。

绿间对他这种讨好意味明显的举动毫不理睬，背对着他一副已经睡了的样子。骗谁呢，高尾心想。灯还亮着，他看了一半的书扔在枕边，书签草草地塞进去的样子，露出了一个角，而且他平时也根本不会侧躺着睡。

平时他们也没少闹过别扭，谁也不刻意讨好谁，和好都是顺其自然的。这次却是拿热脸贴了冷屁股。还真当我是发情的猫了，什么人都贴上去乱叫一气嘛。高尾果然还是有些无奈。他也爬上床。

墙上还留着他俩的笔迹。

/绿间讨厌猫/

/高尾和成喜欢绿间真太郎/

/猫谁也不喜欢/

/我也是/

现在看着这些字他只想苦笑。小板仍在门外游荡，叫声凄厉不曾止歇。

他小心地撑住绿间身前的床板凑过去，用拇指抹掉了最下面一行他模仿着绿间的口气写上去的字。然后他关掉光源，蜷缩在绿间背后，让两人的后背贴在一起，迷迷糊糊地等着小板叫累了，马上抓紧机会陷入沉睡。

梦境迷乱。

他恍恍惚惚梦见了条溪流，水里有鱼，一条条飞出来又落下去，鱼鳞与溪水粼粼地反射着银光，这是个色彩鲜明的梦境，刺得他的眼睛不太舒服。小板着急地在岸上叫，他身子一晃栽进了一丛盛开的紫色鸢尾里，尖锐硬挺的箭型叶子扎得他不太舒服。

高尾睁开眼睛，发现是扎着他的是绿间的头发。睡着睡着他们就又用了惯常相拥的姿势。

时间大概是午夜，他只睡了两三个小时。小板休息够了，又在叫，期间伴随着挠桌子和物品滚落地面的声音。

他动了动身子，让自己躺得更舒服一点，又伸手搭在绿间腰上。绿间也动了一下，将高尾翘在了他脸上的头发拨开，手臂落回去时就自然地搭在他的后背上。

“…你醒着吗。”高尾问。

“嗯。”

于是高尾知道绿间没生气，也不在意他那个有点过火的玩笑了。

但再来他们谁都睡不着了。

在门外甜腻的叫声里高尾摸索着翻到了绿间身上，粘糊糊地跟他接了个吻，解开他的衣服。并没有遭到拒绝，所以他大胆地继续，又解开了他的睡裤，钻进被子里给他口交。

绿间享受地玩着他的头发与耳朵，弄得高尾也哼了几声。接着绿间示意他可以了，高尾掀了被子，利索地将自己扒光，找出一罐润滑剂扔给绿间，躺在床上张开腿打起手枪。

前戏无言又默契，谁也不做声。直到绿间将自己抵在高尾的臀缝间，才示意他翻个身，高尾照做，他又不太满意地叫高尾背对着他伏得低一点，再低一点，直到他的双腿大开至极限。这才把自己整个慢慢顶进去。

一度消失的猫叫又响起来了，吓了他们一跳。绿间抽动着，俯下身子问他。

“你怎么不叫？”

“……别、别开玩笑了，你不是一直嫌我叫得太吵。”

绿间嗯了一声，道：“比你的猫好听。”

高尾听了这话想笑又想哭，但不管他做什么，身体里的硬物都如影随形，轻微的震动也带起一片快感的涟漪。

他们也许有很久没做过了。高尾在心里数着指头，自从小板开始吵得要死之后就没再做过。

黑暗与身后的轻喘令他觉得血脉贲张。高尾的额头蹭在被单上，主动挺起了腰。

射过一次之后他们就都毫无顾忌了。床单湿了一大片，也分不清是谁的汗水或是精液。

绿间狠狠地掐着高尾的乳头，像是要把在他的猫身上的怨气都发泄在那肿胀硬挺起来的两个小点上。他恶意地在高尾将要高潮时停下动作，听他抽着气发出比平时尖利许多的呻吟声，求他再次进入。那声音融在门外母猫叫春的声音里，听着更煽情了。

宇宙里不开灯的时候就是夜。他们将这夜延续了很长，不知疲倦地交缠着。

第二天中午的时候高尾才拖着酸痛的腰醒过来。绿间不在这了，猫叫也消失了。

他懒懒地翻身，将被子夹在腿间，蹭了蹭枕头，觉得还想继续睡会。

昨夜的床单只是草草地扯下来卷成一团扔在房间一角，绿间的书散在地上，书签早不知飞去了哪里。高尾浑身不舒服，不用看也知道胸前的乳头肿得发红发涨，大腿间还留着精液的干涸白痕，现在站起来说不定还有更多的流下来。

促使他跑出房间的理由是墙上的字——

不知道什么时候，被他抹掉了的三个字被重新描了一遍，模糊的底色中我也是三个字依然清晰可见。

高尾披上件衣服就出了屋子。在他们常待的控制室里他发现，绿间正用梳毛的小耙子给小板梳毛（难怪她不叫了）。小板仍然想摆出那姿势，绿间就耐心地把她拨正，继续梳毛。

好吧……这很好……

See you


	5. Little By Little

高尾有一只义眼。

就在右眼的位置，看上去与普通的眼球无异，可若是稍一仔细观察会发现它与高尾左眼的颜色不那么一致。若是离得再近一些，还会发现它的无机质感——人造的睫状体与瞳孔是呆滞的神情，精致却不灵活——仿制品总有那么些痕迹可循。

这种距离本身就代表着某些非同寻常的关系，至少不是一对搭档间该有的，绿间为自己辩解，他并不是经常看到，事实上只有几次，只是无意中发现的……他又没盯着高尾的眼睛看，虽然那是完全值得他停下来欣赏的东西。

在他一度空旷的眼窝里也许存着什么故事，也许没有，绿间不清楚。你知道这无关隐瞒，只是他没提起过，绿间没问起过。他自己也从没跟高尾提起过他左腕机械义肢的来历。

现在高尾正操纵着这只安装了各种便利功能的义眼，假装不经意地眺望着餐厅里的落地窗。透过那能看到金星上著名的“空中庭院”，枝枝蔓蔓的植物垂下土地边缘，散落着孢子。

高尾没看那些颜色各异的浮游植物，而是注视着窗边座位下的一对男女。逆光，绿间看不清那边，也不想打草惊蛇，于是百无聊赖地翻着桌上光学屏幕里显示的菜单。木卫三的海鼠，噢，看起来很难吃还是算了，他翻了下一页。

半晌，高尾摘掉墨镜，拿起冰水喝了一口，转过头跟他一起研究菜单。在需要用眼的时间里他总是喜欢戴着墨镜，本人的说法是开启鹰眼模式的义眼无法跟正常的那只左眼一起转动，看起来像是蜥蜴眼，诡异得很，他不想被人看到。

——结合了他说这话时嬉皮笑脸的表情，绿间一个字都不信。

“怎么样。”

“唔，看起来会很好吃啊这个。”

“我问的是科恩，那个价值三千万的家伙。”

“哦哦，你说他。”高尾的注意力仍然在菜单上，他选了套餐，正在挑选配菜，然后很快察觉到绿间耐心不足的视线，嗤嗤地笑起来。

“难得来这种餐厅，就享受一下嘛。这儿的时令菜很有名哦。”

绿间将反驳的话咀嚼了一会，哼了一声，姑且接受了他的说法（再说他也饿了）。

在等待食物上桌的过程中高尾总算凑近他说起了刚才的观察结果。

“他说他们会在今晚乘车去后面那片荒漠里，可能要躲几个月避避风头。今晚是最后的机会了，加油哦，三千万。”高尾小声说，用手指玩着墨镜的腿。

“我还是第一次遇到价值三千万的家伙会外行地来这种餐厅吃东西还一面讨论逃亡计划，他不知道有种东西叫读唇术吗。”

“噗，这个金额对于一般罪犯（噢，如果你把性虐待也算作一般犯罪的话）来说确实有点过高了，谁叫他倒霉居然选了个碰不得的女人呢，她老爹大发雷霆要抓到他卸成八块呢。”

高尾笑完了，观察了一会绿间的表情。

“喂，你该不会不知道吧。”

绿间盯了他一会，移开了视线。

“……你该不会是…只看到了科恩的性虐待和强奸囚禁等等罪名就没往下读？太可惜了，这个超搞笑的。”

绿间皱起眉头，嘟哝了一句这有什么好笑，世风日下人心不古之类的东西。高尾没在意，半个身子都越过了小小的桌面，一副要讲黄色笑话的暧昧神情。绿间坐在原地凛然不动，也不看他，打定主意无视掉高尾所讲的内容。

“其实科恩还算很帅啦，只不过他的爱好有点…嗯，嘛。之前他的伴儿们都算是你情我愿，直到他惹上了那个子爵娇滴滴的小女儿。说真的他真的超——变态来着……”

绿间烦躁地灌下半杯冰水。冰块都开始融化了，水一半温吞一半微冷，含在嘴里说不出的滋味，混在一起咽下去又说不清是冷是热。他开始期望午餐快点来，好堵住高尾的嘴。他一点也不想听他的战机修理费、高尾的破烂飞船租金的荒唐战绩。可高尾讲得正在兴头上，信誓旦旦犹如亲见。

“……然后他就把她吊在那儿一整天，不时的去逗弄她，还以为她的哭喊只是一种情趣。”绿间真是不太明白高尾怎么能把这样的事讲得像个平常的小故事，就像你在报纸一隅读到的那种。

“还有他让他的姑娘们在早晨准时‘叫’醒他，差了一分钟都不行。他还要求她们做这事之前含一口热水，让嘴唇和口腔都变得滚烫温热，免得冰到他。他把这个叫做‘morning call’，这简直太……你盯着我的嘴唇做什么。”

高尾尴尬地停住了，绿间还盯着他张开的嘴唇。他把嘴闭上了。可绿间的眼神仍然斜斜盯着他的嘴唇，露骨地整个描摹了一遍，然后绿间也有点尴尬地移开了视线。

接下来的时间仿佛是约好了一般进入了妄想阶段。高尾稍微幻想了一下自己被柔软湿热的嘴唇唤醒的场景，觉得这也不是一个很糟的主意，然后他又要命地想起如果绿间在的话说不定自己才是做这事的那个，顿时又低落起来。

“好吧…这不算很变态，它很正常，是还不错……”高尾嘟哝着，喝了口水。

绿间没搭腔，专注地盯着右手边的一盆观叶植物，并试图分辨出它是何科何属。

简直尴尬得要命。绿间盼着高尾说几句平时的那种俏皮话，高尾却指望着绿间说点冷静的、理智的、无趣的也好，啰嗦的任务计划也行，结果谁都没开口。

好在午餐适时送上，看绿间的表情好像也松了口气，端过自己的那份开始专心致志地将自己讨厌的青椒夹给高尾。

“……噗。”

“笑什么。”

高尾想说不定下次可以试试，可还是没敢说出来，只好将一块胡萝卜塞进绿间嘴里，让他的低声怒吼打断了这个问题。

等他们忘掉了之前的一小段插曲，就又说起了据他们不足五十米的任务目标。

“他们真是慢。”绿间眯着眼看了那边一眼，拾起餐巾抹嘴。

“嘛嘛，毕竟有一位女士在呢。”

“你不觉得对于这样一只肥羊来说周围的狼少了点吗。”

高尾笑起来：“不要小看我的情报来源哦，我保证我们是第一个知道他所在的赏金猎人。”

绿间啧了一声道：“你又去找那个情报贩子了吗。”

“只是跟他聊天时恰好提到而已，有钱赚不是蛮好的。还有你在担心个什么劲啊，我的搭档可是小真你哦。”高尾捞起墨镜戴上，抬起下巴一副欠扁的口气。

“那种事情我当然知道啊高尾，谁在担心了。”

这时目标开始移动。

他们同时起身，在不引起对方注意的情况下走出了餐厅。

虽说是个毫无经验的犯罪者，科恩仍然显示出了超乎常人的冷静，但说不上聪明。他领着他的女伴先是进了一家租车行，租了辆沙漠地带专用的越野车，一副打算冒险的样子，又去添置了大量的补给品。

金星的城市防护罩每日只在日落前的两个小时之内开放，科恩的越野车停在距离门前不远的地方，只等一开门就逃之夭夭。

绿间和高尾找了家可以观察到那里的小店坐进去，掏出金星的城市旅行地图摊在桌面上。

“等一下他们一定会让一个人出来办手续，那时候行动。车里那个交给我，你对付外面那个。”

绿间表示没有问题，这活再轻松没有了，科恩可能比较擅长使用情趣用的短鞭子，但绝对不会是个使枪高手。高尾开始吹起口哨，抖着脚在地图上找到了警察局的位置，用红色记号笔将他们现在的位置与它连了一条弯曲的长线。

绿间则眯起眼看向窗外。日光正好，透过薄薄的笼住了整个城市的透明防护罩散射下来，偶尔有几朵云经过，便投下一小片浅淡的阴影。这城市是个盆地，他们位于半坡，愿意眺望的话可以看到位于盆地中央的市中心，还有对面远远高高的斜坡，低矮的房屋像是长在了天空的侧面上似的，明亮又柔和地反着阳光。

店里既不安静也不喧嚣——和平得要命。赏金犯人几乎是手到擒来，绿间一点也提不起劲，加之这是午后小睡的绝佳时刻，他只想快点拿了赏金然后就回高尾的飞船上，在甲板上支张躺椅享受一会阳光。

——真要命，他什么时候过起了这么舒心的生活来着？舒心又无聊透顶。

高尾捅了捅他，他皱着眉头看过去，原来科恩正下了车，向防护罩出口处的办事处走去。他们再次出店，绿间背起背包，装作也去办事处排队的样子，高尾则走向他们的汽车，打算去搭讪一下车里的女士。

> > >

高尾总觉得有什么不太对，这感觉通常出现在危险来临之时，可该做的还是要做，只要谨慎一点就没错，他压下不安感，带着微笑敲了敲越野车副驾驶座的深色玻璃。

车里的女人将车窗摇开了一条小缝，透过深紫色的墨镜看了看他。

搭讪挺容易的，你只要挂着微笑直视对方的眼睛，说话风趣一点，别那么讨人厌，再有点耐心，多半都会顺利。所以当他们聊了一会，女人终于将车窗全部放下，并摘掉了墨镜时，高尾还觉得自己满成功的。可当他看清了女人左瞳里的那只蜘蛛纹样的时候他就开心不起来了——是蜘蛛女郎，五千万的大猎物，鬼知道她的真名，已经挂在悬赏榜上面几年了，还没人能抓住她。

“赏金猎人的小朋友？嗯？目标是我还是他？”女人在车门上支起下颌，眯着眼漫不经心地问他。

刚才他还觉得女人唇角的微笑别有韵味，现在就成了死神的催命符，高尾僵硬地微笑了一下，全身绷紧，右手已经去摸腰后的刀了。

“刚才是他，现在是你们了。”他回答道。

绿间顺利地将手铐锁在了科恩的手腕上，但仍然用枪抵着他的后心，带着他向汽车走去。他一直很谨慎——要尽人事到最后一刻——托它的福他也几乎没犯过什么不该犯的错误。如果高尾正好也解决了车里那女的，就可以抓一双送去警局了，差不多可以算个从犯，还有额外的二成赏金，挺划算。

但今天有点不对劲，刚才他还觉得空气里满是令人倦怠的安宁因子，现在则充满了危险的味道，他有些不太好的预感，而科恩异常的胸有成竹的样子更加深了不安。

接着越野车附近传来了枪响，是高尾的colt双鹰，接着他看到了那枪银亮的外壳反射的阳光，晃了他的眼睛一下。它滑过一条弧线被击飞到一边，然后高尾艰难的呼吸声尖锐地钻进他的耳朵。

他带着科恩疾步绕过车子，高尾被车里的女人缠住了脖子，正挣扎着用手扯那根黑色的皮鞭。

蜘蛛女郎注意到了绿间，她手上的劲力丝毫不松，却停止了继续勒紧。

双方静了片刻，围观者们渐渐聚集起来，却不敢走近，只远远观望。

“把他放了，再放我们走，我就松开这小子。”她环顾四周，又跟科恩交换了一个眼神。

绿间面色阴沉地盯着她，一点也没有要放人的意思。

高尾想跟绿间说别跟她对着干，我们讨不到什么便宜，但无奈颈上缠着的鞭子勒得他呼吸困难，更别提说话了。他不愿让局势继续僵持，更明白绿间不放人的本意，便拼命地想着脱身的办法。

他的枪掉了，身上就剩一把刀子，成败在此一举。他稳住身体，将头向后顶在车门上，小口地喘了几次，在她看不见的地方将刀正持，忽然发力反手向身后刺去。蜘蛛女郎反应很快，偏头躲过了这一下，可绿间的子弹随即便到，她不得不松了手仰头躲过，子弹穿破了她身后的车窗。高尾借着这空隙反手撑住车窗身体上翻，呯一声落到车顶，咳嗽几声还不等喘匀气，车里的鞭子就长了眼似的啪地横了过来，高尾狼狈地翻身堪堪躲过，刚才躺着的车顶已经留下了一道深沟。他给鞭梢扫到了肩膀和脸颊，火辣辣的一片疼。

高尾出了一身冷汗，不敢多做流连，从车后翻下，捡起自己的枪退到安全距离之外。

四个人再次静下来，暗流涌动，蜘蛛女郎慢慢下了车，着一身黑衣手执一根黑鞭，跟他们遥遥对望。高尾抚着喉咙咳嗽半晌，又干呕了几下，终于得以顺畅呼吸，他跟绿间交换了一个短暂的眼神。

对手太强。虽然并不是不能与之一战，但是绝对划不来。高尾有点担心绿间，看了他冷静的眼神就又安下心来，扬起唇角微笑了一下。

科恩在他们手里，可对面的女郎杀人不眨眼，老练毒辣，正冷冷地注视着他们。科恩从人质变成了烫手山芋，捡也不是、不要又没法扔掉。

就在高尾几乎耐心尽失的时候，女郎动了。她微笑了一下，轻挥鞭捎，将高尾掉在地上的短刀卷起来甩向他。

“知道了我是谁还敢笑的人你是第二个。”她说。精心涂抹的大红色嘴唇艳丽得惊人，身上的杀气却不见了。

高尾接了，还进刀鞘，两人都不知道她要做什么。

“来做个交易吧，小伙子们。”

> > >

从警局出来时已经是夕阳西下的光景。

天边的火烧云混着关闭防护罩的远远警报声，竟然使人错觉会闻到硝烟的味道。绿间想着自己该收回关于生活无聊的抱怨，今天的事令他的肾上腺素久违地派上了用场，虽然他只开了一枪，并且全程都在充当挟持人质的那个恶性角色。他看了看走在身边的高尾，高尾的脸上草草地贴了片创口贴，白色的胶布散发出微弱的药味，他看起来挺精神，没什么大碍。他要来了绿间的晶卡，给他转了两千五百万，一人一半，没给他要求七三分的机会。

回程的路上高尾问绿间，说你知道蜘蛛女郎的故事吗？那时天色已经开始擦黑，越是接近停机坪，愉快的喧嚣声就越是清晰。

绿间回答说是刚才那个女人吗，我记得她曾经是悬赏榜上停留时间最久的前恐怖分子，虽然她说自己已经脱离了组织，可星际警察们还是没解除她的悬赏令。

“嗯，没错。不过我指的不是这个，就是个故事而已。

“说从前有一群继承了异族血脉的人们，她们被称为蜘蛛女，只要哪个男人吻了她，都会被她吃掉，无一例外。蜘蛛女郎爱上了一个人类男子，她隐瞒自己的身份，并说自己有难言之隐，叫他答应她不能吻自己，男子答应了，后来他们结了婚，生活得很幸福。

男子是名刑警，每天都非常忙。他有个同事，偶然一次见到了美丽的蜘蛛女郎就打起了她的坏主意，有天他趁着丈夫不在，就装作帮他捎口信来到了蜘蛛女郎家……”

“她把他吃了？”

“……我说小真…能有点听故事的自觉吗。”

“是你太罗嗦了高尾。”

“好吧好吧，她把他给吃了，但是回家的丈夫发现他的同事倒在血泊里，他的妻子还在咀嚼。最后蜘蛛女郎告诉了丈夫真相，凡是跟她接吻的人，都会被她吃掉。”

“然后呢？”

“嘛，这是个有很多版本的故事，比如丈夫以为妻子跟他的同事偷情于是开枪打死了蜘蛛女郎、或者是他被吓疯了、再不就是他最终选择相信她，可结局都是一样的，他们接吻了。”

“于是他也被吃掉了。”

“就是这回事。”

“无聊的故事。”绿间哼了一声，下了结论。

高尾拿他没辙：“不管我说什么故事你都这么说！”

“怪物和人类要怎么相爱啊。”

高尾耸肩，不置可否。他们已经走到了停机坪入口，这里停满了与双头鹰号类似的小型战舰，被各自的主人涂装成各种颜色，佣兵和赏金猎人们聚集在小片空地里点燃了篝火喝酒取乐，粗犷豪放的笑声回荡在夜空中。这是金星特有的景致，因为附近没什么可供消遣的店铺，席地而坐也未尝不可。大部分时候高尾很喜欢混迹在他们中间，听陌生人讲些夸大其词的经历和故事，并且动不动就叫绿间别总是窝在飞船里，然后自说自话地拉着他一起，绿间的臭脾气和坏嘴巴总是能引起各种事故。

今天不管是高尾还是绿间都没那个心情。高尾跟早上才认识的大叔打了个招呼（喂喂小伙子，你知道吗，那个蜘蛛眼的娘们儿今天被捕了！），绕过人群回到停在黑暗中的双头鹰号之中。

小板跑出去玩了，才一天，她就跟野猫们迅速熟识混入其中，俨然从未被任何人类饲养过。所以今天并没有猫叫欢迎他们回家。绿间对这种放任的态度非常反感——高尾从来都不会担心她有一天会不回家——要是他自己的宠物，他也许会把它锁在家里，出去的时候拴上链子，但他根本就不想养什么宠物，所以这也只是假设阶段的话题。

他们开了灯，各自洗了澡，烹了一杯浓酽的茶，坐下对望，绿间看着高尾脖子上那道鲜红的勒痕，忽然就有了种劫后余生的错觉。

“我猜她绝对不会乖乖地待在监狱里…”

“那是当然的，没听她说会来找他吗，只要不是来找我们就没什么问题。”

“小真觉得他们是那种关系吗？那种……嗯…主从关系…SM？”

绿间对这个词还是有些不怎么习惯，他摇摇头。

“果然小真也这么觉得，玩玩是一回事，可要逃命的时候科恩只肯带着他的蜘蛛女郎，或者只有她肯陪着他？”

“比起那个来，就不能去做点什么东西吃吗，我饿了。”

高尾嘟哝着走开了。不久，简易厨房里就传来了声音。

绿间捡起他的飞镖，比划了几下，小板不知从哪钻进来，抖了抖毛冲他叫，表示自己肚子饿了。绿间嫌恶地看了看她身上的灰尘，打发她去找她的主人。

女人真是种弄不清楚的生物，他想，不管是一只猫或者是蜘蛛。面对战争都毫无惧色的女人竟会败给一个微笑。他是她的救世主，这真可笑。

但总比结局是他们相爱了要好得多。

> > >

绿间比平时更早地清醒过来，但躺着没动，盯着上铺的床板。

过了会高尾也醒了，翻身伸了个懒腰，床轻微地震动。绿间脑子里忽然就出现了昨天中午高尾给他讲的“morning call”，心里生出点微弱的期待，马上又被他的理智压下。时间还早，他可以等高尾起床之后再睡一会。

高尾轻手轻脚地爬下梯子，去洗漱。绿间松了口气，起来喝了口水，又躺回去希望继续睡，可怎么也毫无睡意。

过了会高尾又回来了，还是轻手轻脚的，像他的猫一样没发出任何声音。他坐在绿间床边，靠近了点，似乎在端详他的睡脸。绿间打定主意装睡到底，闭着眼睛一动不动，高尾轻轻地笑开了，接着翻身跨到他身上，把他的被子往下拉，又过了地狱般地一分钟。高尾才恶质地将鼻息呼到他脸上，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“还要继续装睡吗，睡美人先生。”

绿间将高尾连着被子一起掀了，高尾哈哈大笑。

又过了一星期。

新闻上传出了科恩的悬赏被解除的消息。据说是因为子爵的小女儿翻供说自己是自愿的，他没什么错，子爵被她气得差点咽气。

再过了一个月。

蜘蛛女郎从监狱里消失了。

——他想他们都自由了。

See you


	6. 02:17 am

高尾又将重力系统关掉了。

这次绿间也挺赞同，他们已经航行超过120小时，在相位差空间门建立之后很少出现这么长的行程，如果不来点花样的话一定会无聊致死。而多数情况下他们杀时间的方法是打一架，现在两个人已经懒得动手了（你太野蛮了高尾，绿间说）。

不用枪的情况下绿间很难从高尾那讨到什么便宜，他总是像只灵敏的猴子，窜上窜下，最喜欢的招数是扒在他后背上不下来，绿间对这种耍赖一般的举动很是没辙，每每火大地吼着要认真打一场，高尾就用他自己的话来堵他，告诉他别那么野蛮，什么都想着用打架来解决，这样可抓不住我的心哦。

然后就冷场了。绿间默默扭头看了高尾一眼，趁他不明所以的时候抓住他的手臂来了个结结实实的过肩摔。

这会高尾正抱着金星买来的蘑菇形状的纪念品抱枕，失重状态让他的头发飘起来了一点，有些长的前发挡住了眼睛，他找出发卡别起来。小板仍然不习惯让身体和毛发都飘起来的这种奇怪的状态，挣扎一会又瞪着眼睛僵直起来，直到高尾用脚碰了碰她的身子，她才顺势移动了一下，用爪子勾住了高尾怀里的抱枕，一副不打算松爪的样子。

高尾逗着他的猫，嗤嗤地笑起来。

绿间从来都觉得这幅场面简直愚蠢透顶，便眼神微妙地打量着他们，手里拿着喝了一半的小豆汤口味太空食品，把外包装捏得哗啦作响。吸管处漏出了几滴红色液体，这让他看起来像是一只欲求不满的吸血鬼，虎视眈眈地盯着面前的新鲜血液。

“钱……”

“等我们回去后才有报酬领。”高尾很快回答。

“下次别接这种任务了，那群王八蛋居然在我的战机上撒尿。”绿间松了手让那袋东西浮在他头顶，恨恨地说。

“没钱……”

高尾暗想，这也是生活所迫，谁会喜欢一群刑期足有三百年这辈子都释放无望的囚犯们挤在他的飞船里，跟绿间的战机待在一起，千里迢迢从太阳系中心一直到偏远的冥王星监狱。拿他师傅的话讲，晦气。

/

过了十二点之后舱内的灯光和操作板自然暗下来，提示他们该睡了。控制室里就只剩面前的一面巨大的屏幕，漆黑的宇宙里群星闪烁，双头鹰号按照设定好的航线前进着，快速经过一些发光的星体陨石，一时间没人说话，都望着这难见的场景。

高尾摸着黑抓住小板，将她塞进自己的窝里，盖上盖子，她只为他的粗暴抗议了一声，接着意识到自己已经到了安全地带，就用爪子抓了抓毡垫，转了个圈蜷起来，安静了。

绿间的眼镜不知道飞去了哪里，他眯起眼睛模模糊糊地看着面前的星海，似乎变成了迷蒙一片，星球们闪烁着各自的光芒，让这一小片黑暗冰冷的宇宙变得亮堂了一点。

高尾在一边悉悉索索地翻找东西，绿间听到他最后翻出来他的烟，拍了拍烟盒，抽出一根咬住，按开打火机的时候却冒出来一小朵圆形的蓝色火苗。（注：无重力状态下火大概是呈圆形的蓝色）

绿间在他盯着火苗的当儿伸手把他嘴里的烟拿下来，高尾笑了一下，收起那朵火苗，决定听从他静默的劝告。

接着绿间在缓缓移动着的倒错的视线里看到了高尾的眼睛，似乎是在注视舰外的群星，亮晶晶的，像是个发光而不是反光体。他任由自己脱力地飘着，第一次没有想去先找找自己的眼镜，反正现在这么黑，有没有都是一样的。他想，而且想看的东西都看到了。

那根烟现在待在绿间齿间，悄悄地掉出一点烟草碎片。


	7. Aneurysm

在出任务之前，如果条件允许，绿间总是会先去他的占卜师那儿算一卦。高尾无奈得很，

挥挥手打开了舱门把正在跟他透过通讯机碎碎念占卜重要性的绿间送出去。然后GS号就丝毫没有停留地滑过清早的天空，留下一道绿色的残影。

占卜师的屋子里从来都点着熏香，屋里很暗，四壁高耸。绿间在等待的时候经常会注视着某一小股烟雾从他鼻尖前轻轻柔柔地溜走。

在第十三次被预言了死亡之后绿间起身告辞，想起今天是个星期五，十三号……十三…

这些重叠的数字似乎预示着某种命运的巧合，让绿间捏着钥匙的手停了一下，认真考虑着自己的遗愿（如果今天他死于什么意外的话）。

然后他想起这季度的租金还没付。他跟高尾认识快一年半，总共付过五次租金，他想高尾不会为这点钱斤斤计较，别忘了他们给对方买过一份保险（只是义务性的，你知道，行规），要是他死了的话保险公司会支付比一艘破飞船一个季度的租金多上太多的保险金，更别提高尾还知道他的晶卡密码（他也知道高尾的。还有他床下那个旧保险柜的密码，高尾可能没意识到这点），有了这些他大概可以把那艘破船换掉了。

他的私人物品也很少，想来想去唯一有点舍不得的似乎只有他收藏的那些古董枪。

绿间启动了GS号，难得心不在焉地驾驶他的战机飞回木卫三——木星看起来大得吓人，压在眼前，怎么飞也绕不过去似的。

>>>

高尾坐在吧台边上，跟宫地打了个招呼，小店里只有零星几人，都是常客。早晨并非店里的忙碌时期，宫地站在吧台里，看他一眼表示回应，给他倒了一杯自酿的麦芽酒。

“大坪的新作，尝尝看。”

“一大早就喝酒www？”

“不喝？”

“我喝我喝，闻起来可真香啊……大坪桑和木村桑呢？”

宫地穿着酒保服，无聊地擦起一只杯子，听了他的问题便用拇指向后示意后厨里的大坪，后者透过掀起的帘子跟他招了招手，继续忙着手上的活计。

“木村去进货了，刚走。”

“哦，还好吗，最近。”

“就那样，你呢，绿间没欺负你吧……！！！”

高尾还想笑着回答他说我们很好哦，宫地就啪地拍下了警报铃，尖锐刺耳的铃声混杂着脚步声如同红色的惊叹号出现在脑海里，令人瞬间紧张起来。高尾恍惚地想起之前似乎也曾有过这样的经历，熟悉的危机感和肾上腺素分泌造成的兴奋与轻微的眩晕。随即店门被咣地踹开，黑压压的人影挡住了晨光，没什么停顿地，冲锋枪哒哒的枪声和弹壳叮当掉落的声音就溢满在之前一刻还宁静的店内。

高尾觉得自己不知什么时候已经躲在了柜台里，旁边的宫地阴着脸，一只手紧紧抓着他的肩膀，浑身散发着不悦的“绝对要把那几个家伙碎尸万段”的气场。后面酒柜上的酒瓶被扫射地一塌糊涂，酒液飞溅。

但现在高尾总算明白自己身上温热的液体与炙热的痛感与酒无关了。

>>>

白日里的木卫三看起来和平而繁忙，水上城市的港口处渔船来往。绿间在附近的停机坪降落，熟门熟路地找到常去的和食店，一并解决了早餐和午餐。

附近的书店他也去逛了一圈，买了几本杂志，却还不想那么早回去，便在街上闲逛起来。他们原本追着个名叫Alex的通缉犯来到了木卫三，不成想这是他的老家，被他一逃竟像是泥牛入海，踪迹难寻。好在上次的收入还可以让他们不慌不忙地打探消息，高尾今天一定是又去了那伙情报贩子那里。

对于高尾的交际圈子，绿间是不怎么留意的，他跟高尾的关系脆弱得像是风中丝线，风大一点就会断了，把对方吹得无影无踪。本来赏金猎人之间的搭档关系也非常常见，可多半来得快去得也快，就像晶卡里的数字一样。至于墙上的留言们，那大概也是高尾的一时兴起——高尾是个经常心血来潮的家伙，如果他开心的话——绿间不把它当真，高尾看起来也没有。

在这些无关紧要的事里面，唯独这个他只见过一面的宫地清志，也就是情报屋兼酒吧餐厅的“火星猫咪”二当家，绿间算是打心眼里不想再见第二面——相性不好，他这么跟高尾解释——连带着也不太愿意让高尾凑过去掺和太多。绿间想不会有人对第一次见面还没等互相介绍就揪住自己衣领的人产生什么好感，而他生来第一次被人恶狠狠地威胁的原因居然是高尾脖子上有道印子（天知道那还不是他弄出来的，只是一道刚愈合的伤口而已），到底是有多护崽！这崽是谁家的还不知道呢！绿间一想到这事就对高尾嘴里的“宫地桑”恶感倍增，偏偏屡次任务都要承他的情，虽然是间接的。

在他暗自咬牙切齿之时路边布置的露天座位里几个白人女孩看着他围成一圈私语几句，嗤嗤笑起来，绿间很不情愿地想起了同居中的搭档，其中一个胆大一点的冲着他眨了眨眼睛，露出笑容。

愚蠢的金发妞。

绿间装作没看到，心里莫名地冒起火来，骂了一句。那个宫地也是浅色金发，都是一路货色，蠢得要命——绿间丝毫没想到自己把某个无辜的旧友也包含其中，他走了几步，左转，再左转，往停机坪走去。

绿间在回程的路上用通讯机呼叫了双头鹰号，只得到系统的应答。高尾似乎还没回来，他让AI为自己开了舱门，停好GS号，爬过一道梯子穿过两扇门三条走廊，来到控制室，想用几张影碟打发掉这个下午，见鬼的Alex就留给明天，他要跟高尾分头行动，情报他可以自己去打探。

边缘快要被猫爪挠烂的沙发上扔着高尾很喜欢的那件外套（他已经回来了？），小板正窝在上面睡觉。她不太喜欢木卫三，虽然有鱼，但是有更多的水。

绿间站着看了会猫，眼尖地发现她爪子下的外套肩膀上有个带血的枪孔，顿时脑子里嗡的一声，拎起高尾的衣服转身就向卧室里跑，边跑边觉得身后似乎传来了什么很大的声音，小板果然很吵。

屋里没关门，高尾睡在下铺他的床上，赤着上身，肩膀和胸膛上缠着绷带，受伤的那侧手臂搭在腹间，没脱鞋，小腿耷拉在床沿。绿间看着他胸口起伏呼吸均匀，很快冷静下来，翻了翻手里的衣物（多了几道新鲜的猫爪痕迹），在左肩窝同样的地方找到了被血污成了黑色的弹孔，肩膀也被擦破了一道。

绿间想了想把衣服塞进垃圾篓，依然站在门口远远地看了看高尾身上的伤。子弹似乎并没有穿透，但被人好好处理过，绷带也缠得干净利落，像是专业手法，伤口处渗出了一点圆形的红印，在雪白的绷带上晕染开去。

绿间转头走开，回到控制室坐下，又站起来绕圈，在直接找宫地问个清楚和叫醒高尾之间犹豫了很久，还没等想好高尾就走了出来。

“啊，小真，回来啦？占卜怎么样？话说我刚才好像听到了小板的惨叫……”

“想问怎么样的是我才好吧！”

高尾被火气冲天的绿间吓了一跳，又嘿嘿地笑起来，绿间猛地站起来将他拉回卧室，按回床上。

“所以说果然是在那受的伤吗……”

“嘛嘛嘛，只是我倒霉而已，别怪宫地桑啦，现在犯人们正在他手下求生不得求死不能呢。”

绿间抱起手臂，坐在床沿瞪了躺在床上正对着他微笑的高尾一眼。后者将右手垫在脑袋下，左手搭在胸口，看起来轻松安定，渗出了一点血迹的伤口凶险地离心脏只有几公分，他实在有些想不明白高尾为什么还能这样笑。

诚然这次的事件只能用他倒霉来解释——谁会想到一伙丧心病狂提着冲锋枪二话不说踢门就开始扫射的家伙们会忽然出现，这又不是西部片。虽然高尾和几个常客反应很快地躲进了吧台里面，他仍然被两发子弹打中了肩膀。

“之后宫地桑把闹事的一个不剩地抓回来了，说要留在店里给他做苦力直到他满意为止wwwww，真同情他们……不过真是很少见宫地桑出手，这是第三次吧…啊啊说真的好帅呢。”

“哼……他从柜台下掏出了RPG吗。”绿间哼的声音比他自己想象中大一点，但高尾还是兴致勃勃地回答他。

“才没有，等外面的枪声停了之后他就直接跨过吧台冲了出去，顺手绰起门边的椅子把领头的砸晕了。”

“……”

“很帅吧wwwww”

绿间冷着脸看看他，“是吗，那情报呢，你那帅得不行的宫地桑有没有告诉你Alex藏在哪条下水道里？如果他不出医药费的话至少也贡献一点有用的东西出来。”

高尾眨了眨眼，笑得更加狡黠，他伸脚踩在绿间腿上，轻轻晃了晃。

“小真……关·心·则·乱。

“还是吃醋了？”

绿间被他游刃有余的态度彻底惹火，他抓起高尾的脚腕甩在床上，随即将自己的身体覆上去，把他固定在自己双臂之间，低头看着他。

高尾眼里的笑意淡了点，眼神松动了一下。绿间恶狠狠地盯了他一会，却反而生不起什么气了，他伸手摘了绿间的眼镜。像是被这个动作牵引一般，他们凑近彼此，打开对方的嘴唇齿关，直奔柔软内里。

眼镜啪嗒掉在地上。高尾抖了一下，伸手搂紧他的脖颈不让他走神查看，好在绿间也没什么心思去关心他的眼镜，他正将高尾受伤的那条手臂从脖子上拿下来，高尾就又不依不饶地放上去，几次之后他终于放弃了，就任由高尾缠着他接吻。鼻间满溢的属于他的味道令他忍不住使劲呼吸。过了一会分开了之后才发现两人的裤子都解了一半，绿间咳了一声，抹着嘴唇直起腰来。

高尾喘了几口，大大方方地问他，“要做吗？”

绿间看着他汗津津的额头，刚才碰到的嘴唇和身体也是滚烫的，于是拨开他的额发，将自己的下巴放上去，虽然他自己也很热。

“发烧了。”

“嗯，所以会比平时更热哦ww。”

绿间看着他因为扯动了伤口而渗出了更多血迹的肩窝，起身捡起自己的眼镜。

“给我睡觉。”

在绿间第十三次被预言了死亡的这天下午，他听着搭档粗重的呼吸声，也陷入了安眠。

See you


	8. Fight on the corner-渋さ知らズ

○

[飞船即将着陆，目的地为惑星：伽尼梅德，第三级开发行星，当前温度23℃，湿度74%，降水率82%。请于降落后办理——]

高尾随手关了广播，以免两人联想到水上停机场的费用问题再次爆发关于本月赤字的新一轮争吵。双头鹰号进入大气层的响动几不可闻，淡蓝色的水系行星云遮雾绕，始终不肯展露全貌。

绿间抱着手臂全神贯注地看着墙上那副摇滚乐队的海报，非常努力地咽下关于“驾驶室里不要贴这种乱七八糟的东西”的指摘。高尾叹了口气，他摊了摊手给小板看，后者舔着爪子喵呜一声算是回应。

高尾拉过转椅坐下，开始手动操纵飞船降落，黑猫慢吞吞地跳到他腿上转了个圈蹭着他的手臂要求爱抚，高尾被伸出了一个尖儿的猫爪挠得心神不宁，只好重新开启了自动驾驶模式，对着小板的脸施展揉面大法，终于如愿以偿的黑猫发出安定的呼噜声，眯着眼蹭他的手掌。

“事先说好，你可别又船一停就飞走了哦，至少去登记一下，好歹也考虑考虑我这个被留下的每次都要给人解释你有急事什么的，借口都要编不出来了。”高尾眼见飞船即将通过入境口，无奈地对身后仍然抱着手臂端坐在沙发上的绿间说。

“我不会走的。根本就没钱给那家伙加油。”

“……你一定要揪着钱的问题不放吗。”高尾闭闭眼，眉毛跳了几跳，忍无可忍地转身问道。

“…哼。”

“哼你的头哟。”高尾转过身小声抱怨，拎起小板的后颈皮毛，黑猫发出响亮的喵呜声睁圆眼睛瞪着他，他松了手把它扔到地上，看着它用利落的动作四脚着地顺势蹲坐下来抖后颈被弄乱的毛发。

双头鹰号划破水面，逐渐减速停在一片空旷的水域。高尾打开舱门，走到甲板上，停机场的管理人员乘着空中BIKE过来登记资料。绿间翻找登录了个人信息的晶卡，接着想起之前寄放在了高尾身上，只能瞪着被翻乱的桌面恨恨地踢了桌脚一下。黑猫被他吓了一跳，快速地逃跑了。他透过驾驶室的舷窗看着高尾跟工作人员有说有笑地登录了两人份的资料——包括本应该由他本人登记的那部分——开始思考好像有哪里相当不对劲。

“我去送委托采集的样本，顺便采购，你要去吗。”高尾回来了，脸上还带着点笑意。

“不去。”绿间硬邦邦地回答。

“好吧。那就拜托你自己的东西自己买吧，顺带一提我不想再听到你说‘高尾，小豆汤没有了’或者‘高尾，你知道我不吃辛辣的东西’，我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫怎么知道你想吃什么。”他沉下脸，风卷残云地收拾东西，背上包要走。

“等等…”绿间叫住他。

“什么？”

“把我的晶卡还给我。”绿间说。

“……！”

高尾恨不得那片小东西能变大点好方便他拿来糊绿间一脸。

○

木卫三的官方名称是伽尼梅德，但人们谈论起它的时候还是习惯叫它木卫三，这就像是个亲昵的小名一样，足以证明人们有多喜欢它。作为太阳系首屈一指的旅游胜地，木卫三永远不缺少人，好在负责物品委托任务的赏金猎人服务部门相对冷清，高尾很快送交了那份样本，拿到一些聊胜于无的赏金后，高尾径直闯入火星猫咪的店门，时间还早，店里只有两三个客人，不是在喝茶看报纸的老妇人，就是吃着早餐的旅客。

“早上好？不如说好久不见？”正在煮咖啡的大坪跟他打招呼。

“早上好。”高尾在吧台前坐下。

大坪不动声色地观察他的脸色，送上一杯水和菜单，“又吵架了。”

高尾做了个鬼脸，“我发现你没用问句。”

“看下面，有新品。”大坪指了指菜单。

“…总之要超辣的那种。”

“……？”

“其他人呢？”高尾东张西望。

“啊，木村在后面修车，他的车出了点问题，宫地在后厨。我在想他要是知道了会不会请绿间喝伪装成新式小豆汤的辣椒酱。”

“会把枪拿出来指着他威胁他从双头鹰号里搬出去，在饮料里做手脚太温吞了不适合他。”

“有的时候，他像是你的老妈，生怕你被别人欺负。”大坪赞同道。

高尾笑了一声。

但事实上被做了许多可怕假设似乎已经从背后冒出背景音的大魔王先生并没有对这件事表现出过多的关心。

宫地闻声探出头来，跟高尾打了个招呼，又缩回了厨房。片刻后端着一盘炒饭递给他，并且体贴地附上了一大壶冰镇柠檬水。

“超辣的那种（笑。”

○

双头鹰号里一片狼藉。

明明只多了张混乱的桌子（还是他自己的杰作），少了一只碍眼的动物，同时没有早餐，绿间仍然感觉这糟透了。

他拉开冰箱，里面空空如也，他又关上门。

晶卡里显示的剩余金额与冰箱的惨状相似。天知道他真想飞去木卫三附近的那颗小行星找老占卜师问问他最近是不是撞了什么穷运。

绿间打开电视，那玩意发出信号不畅的嘶嘶声，他踹了它一脚，坐在沙发上看里面面向赏金猎人的资讯类节目。

在没租住在这艘飞船之前，他绝对不会想象到自己成长（成长？）为了这样一个可以毫不在意地踹什么东西一脚的粗鲁男人——不管那东西是桌脚还是电视——而他学习的榜样，显然并不把这当回事，高尾和成在他自己预想外的地方影响了这个顽固分子，很多。绿间腹诽，但与之相对的，他并不见高尾有表现出对古典乐哪怕一丁点的兴趣。人类是容易堕落的种族。他想。

沙发上的猫毛令他鼻子发痒，打了个大大的喷嚏。

被留下的人的心情。哈，他还真没想过。

与他的GS号一样，绿间真太郎并不惯于回头，由于后方并不总是有守望他的人，许多年来他一直这么干，当个千里单骑的赏金猎人，非常自由，也孤独得可怕。他也不是没想过要找个搭档，但人们这么说，“虚荣使人健谈，但骄傲令人沉默”，基于此理，他不喜欢太健谈的家伙，后者同样麻烦。于是在他放弃搭档这一念头的时候连同GS号一起坠毁在这艘上了年纪的飞船里，差点机毁人亡，在骨与肉重新愈合的时候却不慎与它生长在了一起。在他看来，每月按时支付租金的意义是警示自己不要太过沉迷。

他一直都飞得太快了，很少有这种燃料耗尽的休息时间，这令他非常不适应。

但绿间这一连串忧郁的心理活动总结起来其实非常简单：高尾抢占了“先发火的一方胜利”这一原则的高地，他不知道怎么发火了。

○

“高尾你的嘴唇肿了。”

“啊，真的，真的肿了。”

“别说风凉话了好吗！那碟饭是怎么回事，我现在还感觉不到嘴唇和舌头的存在。”

“多谢夸奖。然后所以呢？这次是怎么回事。”

“哦哦，宫地你很淡定嘛。”

“反正又是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事又吵起来了吧，鬼知道你们和好得有多快，谁会每次都发飙啊太蠢了好吗。”

“呃…因为没钱。”

“哦，因为没钱啊。”

“原来是因为没钱。”

“是应该吵一下。”

“然后刚才我把他的东西摔了，还说了很幼稚的气话，把他扔在飞船里自己跑出来。”

“摔了他的东西？”

“他的晶卡……”

“为什么要摔这个…”

“起码也摔个杯子啦，珍爱的物件之类的，晶卡那么小摔不坏啦。”

“因为在我手里保管，他问我要就顺手摔在他胸前。”

“为什么我想象的是女高中生给告白对象塞情书然后跑开的画面。”

“高尾放下那个叉子！”

“你们都不觉得过分吗！男朋友死不承认两人的关系不说，还把我当成仆人，呜呜呜这日子没法过了。”

“他连晶卡都给你保管，还有什么不知足？”

“他连人带机都停在你的飞船里，还有什么不知足？”

“更重要的是，高尾，现在你吃饱喝足有人听你说话，绿间饿着肚子一个人看家，知足了吗？”

“……你们简直够了，难道我就不能偶尔发发火吗，每次都是他先发火。”

“没人说不可以，干得好，高尾。”

“哇宫地你的表情好恶心。”

“木村你去死。”

○

等他发现不对劲的时候他已经决定去找高尾——他知道在哪能找到他——至少已经出了舱门。

并没有任何通路由水上停机场通往人造陆地，除了登记时发放的空型或水上摩托两种交通工具，这也是停机场造价昂贵的原因之一，虽然一部分的旅客可能会喜欢这种多此一举的移动方式，赏金猎人们都觉得它挺麻烦的。甲板上留着一辆摩托，而绿间怎么也找不到小板了。它是只猫，猫都讨厌水，它总不可能一路游到陆地上去吧。

他在船里转了一圈，只好给高尾打电话。

“……”

“哟，绿间，你是来打电话道歉的吗，嗯？怎么不说话。”宫地清志的声音从电话那边传来。

“…请把电话交给高尾。”

“啧，高尾，叫你呢。”

“……找我有事吗。”

“你把它带走了吗？那只猫不在船上。”

“我没带她走。”

“好吧，那有个很不幸的消息，它不见了。”

○

不管是冷战或者热战都结束了。绿间可不觉得庆幸。

绿间慢慢整理桌子，听着同伴给行星政府的某个服务部门——管它是什么部门——打电话，说他们的猫不见了，对方客气地要求了宠物的照片并且公式化地回复道我们会尽力，最后告诫他们最好不要张贴启事，“除了罚款以外带不来任何东西”。

高尾挂上电话，对他耸了耸肩，后知后觉地想起几个小时之前他们还在吵架，便丧气地鼓起脸颊。

“她讨厌木卫三。”

“也许忽然参透了有鱼吃比讨厌水更重要。”

“哈。”

绿间走过去，站在高尾背后，后者蹲踞在沙发上看起来正在努力掩饰焦躁。

他想他应该安慰安慰高尾，比如“它也许只是出去玩了，明天，说不定晚上就会回来。”但画风明显不对。又或者在那之前他该先道个歉。他并不经常道歉或坦率地表达谢意，随你怎么想，绿间也许只是不想对亲近的人显得太客气，而对于他讨厌的那些人，说不定他反倒会做足礼数。

“我饿了。”他摸着高尾的耳朵说。

“是是是我的大少爷。”高尾将侧脸埋进他的手掌里。

“冰箱里干干净净。”

“那就叫外卖。”高尾咬了他的手指一口。

“我怀念自家厨师的手艺。”

高尾扣住他的手腕把他拉下来，危险地在近距离盯了他一会，绿间用空着的那只手拍拍他的脸颊，很快地吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我们可以出去买点东西……出去看看那只蠢猫有没有在岸边等着有人接它回去，顺便买些东西。”

高尾看着绿间穿上外套，将桌上的左轮手枪塞进枪套里，一副等他一起出门的样子，只得小声呻吟着挠了挠头发，从沙发上跳下来。

他们在附近转了一圈，顺便进行补给，黑猫依然不见踪影。

中午的太阳很足，木卫三的大气层稀薄，此时万里无云，不远处的木星清晰可见，仿佛漂浮于水面。

厨房和相连的走道里的温度控制系统已经坏了很久，高尾系着围裙出了一身汗，只得脱下上衣，里面还有一件松垮的背心，绿间站在门口盯着他的围裙绑带下露出的小半截后背，被汗染得晶亮的肩胛骨随着他的动作变幻出一小片迷人的阴影。

高尾有所察觉抽空往他这边看了一眼，看到抱着手臂倚着门框眼睛恨不得在发亮的绿间不禁喷笑出声。

“你让我想起蹲坐在那里等待主人喂食的大型犬。”

绿间努起嘴唇不置可否。

“有这么饿？”高尾打趣他。

“还可以，事实上已经没什么感觉了。”

午餐高尾顾着跟绿间说话煎糊了蛋卷，落座后绿间用筷子挑起一块咖啡色的物体无言地看着他。高尾咳了一声，装作没看见。

“早上在大坪先生那里吃到了超辣的炒饭。我建议他们换一换店名的风格，比如La Fin之类的，火星猫咪听起来不觉得像是猫咪咖啡厅吗。哦，对了，还有宫地先生说要请你喝新式的小豆汤。”

“你确定不是辣椒酱或者别的什么？”绿间随口回答。

绿间看着笑得在沙发上缩成一团说不出话的高尾，莫名其妙地环顾四周想找出让高尾发笑的那一点。

“我说了什么好笑的话吗。”绿间挑起眉毛，他总是无法理解同伴的笑点，好在已经习惯。

腌萝卜还不错，他想。

○

人们总觉得赏金猎人是个时刻伴随着危机与阴谋的高危职业，但事实总叫人失望，它非常的无聊。

危机与阴谋？如果你想要逮捕通缉榜上的前几位，那它还说得上，但赏金平均在八十到一百万，或者更低一点的A级以下的通缉犯，他们大多疲于奔命，如果找到跑路的机会绝不恋战。所以这更像是一场躲躲藏藏的猫鼠游戏，目光敏锐擅于等待机会的人胜出。

下午高尾躺在沙发上，绿间坐在他对面，中间的桌子上电视里仍然播着那档资讯。绿间在本子上记录可行的对象。

在宇宙里航行的很多个午后都被这样度过，不同的是现在双头鹰号漂浮在真实的波浪之中，随之轻轻摇晃，窗外阳光明媚，天蓝得可爱，偶尔有海鸥的叫声。

他忽然觉得静得难受，便坐起身来四下环顾。

“怎么了？”绿间问。

“有可以很快搞定的任务吗。”

“有几个，一个躲在地球，一个在火星附近乱转。我想我们可以先做一份稳妥的任务，不着急做大的，你说呢？”

高尾敷衍地挥了挥手表示随便，又躺了回去。

屋子里有电视的声音，有绿间写字的声音，但他就是觉得静得可怕。好像少了那些她从高处跃下的闷响，总是让绿间发火的挠沙发的声音，还有喉咙间舒服的呼噜声之后，屋里的声音都不叫做声音了似的。

“嘿。”

“什么？”

“你讨厌她吗？”

“……你不会是怀疑我把它扔下水了吧。”

“虽然我没这么想过，但经你提醒我觉得这也有可能。”

“…我一直以来都讨厌猫，你不是不知道。”

“啊啊，同族厌恶，挺合理的。”

“鉴于我好不容易习惯了它的存在，我希望它别让我再去习惯它的离开。”他从眼镜上方注视着高尾说。

金色的阳光从高高的舷窗里投射进来，照亮一小片空间，他的头发被也染成了金色，翠绿色的眼睛在光里显得专注而温和。

高尾没说话，眯起眼睛想这么看他简直像是棵植物，就像是幻想小说里被精灵祝福过的那种神圣植物一样。

“我见过野猫们的夜游。

“那时我还住在地球，城市已经大部分变成了废墟。晚上从基地里溜出去探险，你知道那个年纪嘛。然后见到一大群，大概有十几只野猫，他们比人类更加热爱这片废墟，每到夜晚就呼朋唤伴。他们像是鱼群或者是盘旋的鸟类，四处奔跑，有一两只领头的，跑够了就找到那个熟悉的地方聚集在一起，领头的那一两只蹲踞在最高处，剩下的遵从某种等级秩序分散在下面。在月光下他们非常安静，也不怕我。”

高尾枕着手臂，目光迷离地看着投影屏幕上的某一点。

“火星上很少有野猫，如果说我有注意到它们，那一定是在春天，然后就会有人来抓走它们。”绿间回应道。

“那还真是倒霉。”

○

晚餐后轮流洗澡，一杯助眠的酒。木卫三的夜晚有些冷，也有一部分是高尾留了一半的门给小板的缘故。

绿间在保养他的枪，每晚他都会检查一遍，高尾则窝在他身边面无表情地思考要不要做。当欲望脱离了欲望本身被摆到理智层面的时候，总会牵涉众多从而显得异常复杂。

“你在想什么？”绿间忽然问他。

高尾不动声色地回答：“没什么，一个无聊的问题而已。”

“是吗，有答案了吗。”绿间将他的转轮摆弄停当，随口回道。

“……好吧。”高尾盯着他的手指嘟哝着。

“嗯？”

高尾看了他一会，很高兴对方敏锐地察觉到了他的想法。最近他们上床的次数正在逐渐脱离解决生理需求的性质慢慢向享乐滑去，但他一点也不介意。

“我以为你……”

“没心情？”高尾耸耸肩，爬到他的腿上脱掉上衣，“还好吧，我觉得她会回来。就算她不想回来，当只自由自在的野猫说不定也不错？她很聪明。”

绿间决定不拆穿他的谎言，同时决定欺负他一下。

“我没说我要做。”

高尾愣住了。

“当然你想要的话我也可以奉陪。”

高尾捂住额头呻吟了一声：“我想我猜到你想说什么了，是是我会自己动的我的大少爷。”

他还想说什么，但高尾利落地摘掉了他的眼镜并且堵住了他的嘴唇，他就什么都不想说了。

就像他永远不明白一只猫对高尾来说意味着什么一样，他也弄不明白他对高尾来说，或反之的意义。是爱人吗？他觉得不太像。肌肤摩擦的触感此刻正真实地被需要着，像是高尾爱抚黑猫的皮毛，得到她亲昵的回应，但他们同为人类，只能用如此的方式来占有对方。

高潮犹如热水灌顶，温暖地流过身体，沉进四肢百骸。他懒懒地不想动，发现高尾已经搂着他睡着了。

○

他们在木卫三停泊一周，没有等到黑猫的出现。

“走吗？”绿间问他。

“走吧。”

高尾站在甲板上撑着围栏喂鱼，今天风平浪静，是个出航的好天气。他最后一次看了看陆地那边，高耸的水蓝色建筑之下行人匆匆，木星挂在天边上，轮廓清晰。

他们驾船驶向出口，高尾坐在操作台边，手动模式驾驶下的飞船晃动着，歪歪斜斜地冲向宇宙。

“所以说…你决定好去哪了吗？”高尾转头问他。

“…地球？”

“你是刚刚想到的吗。”他挑起眉毛。

“那就地球吧。猎物是B级通缉犯，赏金八十万，罪名是…恶意黑客行为。”绿间翻了翻那个写字的本子。

“你的钱包可以高兴一下了。”

绿间哼了一声，将装着晶卡的盒子扔给他：“登记什么的就交给你了。”

○

大约两个月后，航行在宇宙里的双头鹰号收到了由木卫三发来的邮件。

宫地在邮件里说，在店外的角落里发现了跟其他野猫打架的小板。

完


	9. 我们都知道今天是什么日子，谢谢

二月里的一天，整个火卫二都充满了灰尘大风和微弱的硫磺味，高尾买到了他念念不忘的新发售卡牌游戏，绿间臭着脸想到在今后的几个月里他又得被拉着陪高尾玩游戏，越发对奇迹般地开在以出售违禁药物和“黑魔法材料”而闻名的三号风洞（它叫做费尔南德斯，但真的没人会用这个名字称呼它）里而高尾又眼尖地发现了的一家游戏商店恨之入骨。

“猫罐头。”高尾没头没脑地说。

“…你来太阳系著名的黑市星球买卡牌游戏和猫罐头？”绿间说。

“哦不，当然不，我只是想起她的罐头吃光了。”

“如果你能硬下心肠不在她抓着你的裤腿强硬地要求罐头时轻易地就把那东西给她的话，我们还会有更多的存货而那只该死的猫也不会变得越来越肥，上次她在我的肚子上蹬了一脚我觉得我要把早饭吐出来了。”

高尾在他讲到肚子上被小板蹬了一脚的时候就笑得走不动了，绿间轻车熟路地抓着他的领子把他塞进吉普赛人的小摊子里。

他抖开他们列好的清单。

“我要这些，最好下午就给我货。”

而高尾在一边又笑开了，“你知道吗你看起来像是某个恶性组织的干部，虽然你只是想要买点普通店铺里没有这种型号的机械润滑油、你的幸运物和用来种花的干净地球土壤之类的零碎东西。别弄得像是要买一个军火库的架势，我是说。”

绿间有点困惑地皱了皱眉，接着在清单下方添加了一些子弹的型号。

“说到军火，你提醒了我。”绿间赞赏地说。“子弹的存货不多。”

“一个军火库可能比你们刁钻古怪的清单更好弄到。”店老板小声说。

高尾耸了耸肩，“说到花土，你确定不想用植物专用凝胶来种你的虞美人吗，你可以看到它的根系在透明的容器里生长还不用浇水施肥除虫什么的而且更重要的是那玩意不会在没有重力的时候飞得到处都是，完美的稳定性。”

“我很确定，谢谢你。”绿间坚定地说。

“好吧，你负责收拾。”高尾同样坚定地回答。

研究着清单的自称是吉普赛人的店老板注视着他们的对话，适时地插嘴道：“事实上，先生们，花土和机械手专用的微调工具现在没货，今天。顺带一提那手的型号真够老的，您真的不想换个可以定制外形和功能的新手吗，你知道从我这里可以拿到八折的……”

“不，谢谢，他不需要。”高尾打断商人，因为根据以往的经验——对付任何一个商人的经验——对方八成会在他们没有明确拒绝的时候滔滔不绝地说得更多。

“哦当然。我知道了，你们可以逛逛街，在旅馆住一晚什么的，我保证明天上午就能拿到货了。”老板打量了他们几眼，对高尾说：“去那家‘三月’，那家的客房服务非常棒，如果你有在异地的恋人的话，他们还提供精神性爱连线服务，你知道的。”接着他又转向绿间：“哦就算没有恋人也不要紧，你可以租一个，今年的水准高得吓人，肯定能找到你满意的，订两间房的话我相信他们会给打个折的。现在办会员卡还有优惠而且整个太阳系都有他们的分店。”

绿间露出一个瓢虫飞进了他的嘴里的表情，高尾则将定金塞给店老板堵住了他的嘴。

“我不知道什么时候他还成了机械义肢商店和色情旅馆的托儿，至少上次我们来的时候他还挺正常，一直在推销他的塔罗牌。”高尾说。

“我们太久没来了。”绿间沉默了一会说道，想起了几个月前因为高尾的生日而作罢的旅行。“我更想知道他从哪里看出你在进行一场异地恋而我单身。”他愤愤不平地说。

“其实你看上去是有那么点性冷淡，这不怪他。”高尾大笑道。

他们穿过逼仄的小巷，两边堆满的地摊和熙攘的人群显然增加了难度，而最大的一个风洞（也是口味最轻的一个，它叫安杰洛）入口处新开的巧克力商店挤满了大量人群。

“我在想今年的巧克力肯定出了新花样，我当然不是指可可本身，他们添的那些玩意。”

高尾艰难地抱着他的游戏挤出人群，找到了那颗比较高的头。

“每年他们都能把今天过成疯狂繁殖后代的交配节日。自从他们不过圣诞节和其他节日之后。哦，浪漫，我想不出送蔷薇科的开花植物或者互通情意什么的有多浪漫，在它们都变成床上运动的前奏之后。”绿间厌恶地说，扔掉一张粉红色与紫色相间的传单。

“这还只是一个以黑市闻名的星球，我头一次庆幸我闻到的是硫磺和尘土味而不是木卫三上的水味儿，我真不愿想象一个会为了今天特意放假一天的星球上会是什么景象。”

高尾与他对视一眼，交换了“我们很幸运”的信息，一起去寻找一家比较正常的旅馆。

绿间的耐心在前台再次经受了考验，高大英俊的巨人种服务生礼貌地通知他们普通客房已经全部临时改装成特色房间，并暗示性地询问他们是否需要一间房间。

“没错我们需要一个标准间，两张床的那种，不要特色房间我知道你们更改一下设置就能把那些愚蠢的玩意改回去，也不要什么见鬼的客房服务，我知道你马上就要给我推荐了。不要。”绿间用食指戳着桌面上五颜六色各种风格的客房简介说道。

“可是，先生，今天是……”

“我们都知道今天是什么日子，谢谢。”他们异口同声地说道。

“我已经为今天遭了太多罪。你没法想象他们在浴室里都放了些什么东西。”绿间擦着头发从浴室里出来，高尾吓得扔了遥控器。

“……你在做什么。”

“没什么，嗯，事实上，我发现这是一个可以自定义风格的房间，所以我就试了一下，你开门出来的时候我刚把它换回商务间的风格。”

绿间挑起了他的眉毛，捡起床上的遥控器，高尾设置过的上一个风格是怀旧的太空飞船驾驶室。

“哇哦。”他小声说，环视四周。“这跟它——你的飞船没坏之前太像了。”

高尾摸了摸鼻子，露出个笑容。

虽然放在飞船驾驶室里的两张床（床单是飞船墨蓝色的驳接外壳）显得有些不伦不类，但他们决定用这个房间过夜，绿间敢打赌前台一定收了关于“自定义风格”的费用，可他不想计较了。

他听见浴室里高尾的带着笑意的吐槽声夹杂在花洒的水下，他撇了撇嘴，想高尾一定发现了浴室里的那些小玩具。

“在人们想要见面时还仍然很困难的时代，我想这个节日的原本意义是让那些可怜人见一面，好知道他们不是在单相思，当然也可能是，之类的。”绿间淡然地将投影屏幕上的节日特辑拨过去（又出现了另一个频道的特辑，接下去是收费频道）。

高尾在阅读游戏说明，他随口说道，“然后人们见面就变得容易多了，再然后现在又变得非常困难。想玩游戏吗？”

绿间叹了口气，从他的床上爬下来，把手指插进他的黑发里吻他，而就在高尾发出一点模糊的声音并给自己找了个舒服的位置准备享受一个漫长的亲吻时他离开了。

“游戏说明？”

“…你确定？在一个吻之后？”

“我确定。”

“可今天是……”

“我知道今天是什么日子，但我决定先陪你玩那个蠢游戏，等我们回到船上之后就不许再烦我。”

高尾歪着头想了想，发觉他自己也被拉进了“下半身节日”的思维怪圈，他哼笑了一声，把那份游戏说明糊在了绿间脸上。


	10. Cat On Mars

在他们玩了十六局那个现在很有名的星际卡牌战棋游戏之后，绿间终于腻了，而高尾仍然兴致未减，要求他再来一局。

“十一比五，还来？”绿间挑起眉毛问他。

“无聊的胜负没法剥夺我的游戏乐趣。还是你不敢来了？”高尾坐在牌桌上，晃着双脚，嘿地一笑。

“就是因为这种想法你才会输哟。”绿间推眼镜，“最后一局，五分钟之内搞定你。”

走道里的重力系统缓缓旋转着，混着驾驶室的控制台发出的低沉安稳的嗡嗡鸣响，这让高尾开始耳鸣，他经常听到些声音，有些是他自己的心跳声，有些则是神经擅自做主，不管怎么样，受过伤之后，他就越来越不适应宇宙航行了。高超的医疗技术也许能治好他的眼睛或其他疾病，可如果他全身都不再适应的话，难道要把他整个人都换个新的？

如同它的主人一样，从上次在土卫六遭遇了强电磁风暴之后，跟随高尾多年的双头鹰号终于不得不休息一小段时间，那场意外之后她的毁坏率几乎超过了30%，所有电子元件几乎全部失灵。送修之后的几个泰坦月里他们只能住在旅店，跟有着粗糙红皮肤，聚众讨论时如同另一场小型电磁风暴的土卫六原住民挤在一起，顺便还在风暴再一次来袭之前帮隔壁酒馆的大婶找到了她那脾气暴躁的的小猎犬，小板很不高兴，因为他们身上的其他动物的味道。

后来他们把她修好了，绿间进去的时候差点以为自己走错了飞船——高尾把内部的装饰也稍微更新了一下，他再也不用抱怨通道里那盏永远只会闪烁的灯和老是会踢到桌脚的那个转角了；古老的双层宿舍床也终于报废，换成了两张单人床，艰难地跟一只小柜子一起并排塞进卧室里。高尾说他终于可以从半空中下来了，他又不是喜欢睡在高处的猫（而绿间真的以为他是）。

但厨房和盥洗室还是老样子，高尾曾经想说服他们在里面安装一个带按摩功能的浴缸，他洗够了淋浴，偶尔也想享受一下带点硫磺味的温泉水。可惜顽固的维修工老头子坚持说他们的飞船不符合标准，天知道他指的是哪门子的星际标准。

除此之外，绿间还非常喜欢光线柔和的吸入式灯具，可驾驶座位的椅子他敢说没有以前的顺手，看来高尾也持相同看法。

舷窗外的星体与陨石化为流光一闪而过，美丽的M107星团正在他们右前方散发着荧光。小板悄无声息地进屋绕着他们转了一圈，最后停在绿间脚下，攀着他的牛仔裤腿窜到牌桌上，稳稳当当地把绿间的制胜王牌坐在身下，舔起了爪子。

“……你知道吗，我恨你的猫。”绿间戳了戳小板的肚子，被黑猫不客气地伸出爪子威胁了一下。

“同时也是你的猫，我们的猫。”高尾笑着纠正道。

“我拒绝承认这只愚蠢的动物是我的所有物。”

黑猫不屑地喵了一声，甩甩尾巴去找她的主人去了，后者的手指总是能够非常善解人意地找到所有她想被抚摸的地方。

绿间在高尾的轻笑和小板的咕噜声中生生感到自己成了那个“多余的人”，他又不想打牌了。

“……我要去吃午餐了。”

绿间嘟哝了一声，在经过控制台时顺手关上了重力装置的闸门，然后听着小板炸毛的尖叫悠然飘出了船舱。

“你知道吗，我曾经以为你永远都不会吃一只猫的醋。”高尾说，脸上还带着一道新鲜的抓痕。

“我当然不会。”绿间咬着包太空食品的吸管含糊地说。

“……我也曾经以为你永远不会边吃东西边说话，你知道，那样显得‘太没有教养’了。”高尾没留神飘得太高，撞在了柜子上。

绿间扬起了眉毛，“我也不敢相信。”他礼貌地回答，伸手把高尾拽下来。

高尾夸张地叹气，“行了快去把闸门合起来，我要做午饭，我需要重力。”

绿间轻哼了一声，还是去了，片刻后走过来，点了一份荞麦面。

“我以为你已经吃过午餐了？”高尾怀疑地盯着他手上被捏扁了的包装袋。

“哪儿来那么多你以为，还有你管那东西叫做食物？”绿间随手扔了它，撇撇嘴说道。

“好吧好吧，一份荞麦面，多谢惠顾。”高尾将他赶出了厨房。

鉴于高尾曾经在餐馆打工，既端过盘子也掌过勺，绿间对他的手艺非常满意，同时他想，在一艘宇宙飞船上可以找到很多种令他非常满意的东西，而他现在正在这艘船上，这真是非常幸运的一件事。

“雇用你当厨师的店长是个非常明智的人。”绿间忽然说。

高尾停了那么几秒，“我会向宫地先生转达你的褒扬的。”

“我不知道你还在火星……那家店工作过？”绿间皱起了眉头。

“是他们开的上一家和上上一家，在火星上，后来才搬到了伽尼梅德……事实上在我十岁到十七岁的时候几乎都跟他们泡在一起。”

“所以你是在那里学的？”绿间问道。

“如果你指收集情报还有做一个赏金猎人所需要的一切知识的话，没错。我还没问过你以前是做什么的？”高尾吃掉了他那一份看起来像是个巨型卡路里炸弹的午餐，抹了抹嘴，将盘子推开，吸着他加了威士忌的可乐把脚翘到桌子上。

是了是了，就是这个。绿间想，他的搭档，放荡不羁的搭档，抬着蓝眼睛看他，纯真得像只鹿或者无害的小鸟，但他知道他不是，下一秒那无害的眼神就会闪出戏谑的神色，就像那眼睛里的蓝永远是布满风暴的海，没什么愚蠢的白沙滩或是遮阳伞下的三点美女，谢天谢地那里面没有这些东西。

他的搭档摆明了想要听他讲述过去打发掉这样一个午后，宇宙里漆黑的，群星在远处昏暗地闪烁，这样一个平平无奇的午后，这个认知让他的心微妙地提高了一点，悬在比原来更雀跃的位置（它简直是在无理取闹）。

他清了清嗓子，把那玩意咽回原位：“想听就先去洗碗。”

高尾朝他翻了个白眼，捡走他们的脏盘子，将它们一股脑地堆进厨房的水池，盖上盖子。

“需要我为您的茶里加点白兰地吗？”高尾将一罐茶饮料递给他，茶叶已经告罄，他们太久没有着陆了。

“哦闭嘴。”绿间已经学会了直接叫他闭嘴而不是正正经经地回答“不要”，这真是个可喜可贺的转变。绿间把他们中间正播着午间新闻的电视声音调小了一点（全息屏幕，又是，他更想念那台老电视）。他从未讲述他的过去，高尾也没有，他们相处得够久了，但没久到那种程度，绿间想，还没到时候，他不想说得太多。

“先让我来猜猜，我猜你家一定很有钱，要么就是有钱又有势，不像商人，也许是政治家？呃，我是说名门望族之类的。”

绿间不置可否地努了努嘴唇，“差不多吧。我曾经是个军人。”

“我得说我一点都不惊讶。”

“在U1703号部队服役六年，后来他们打了一场仗，我受了点伤，接着就退役了，你见到我的时候我才自由没多久。”

“你的说法像是刚从监狱里放出来。”高尾眨了眨眼，“打了一场仗？…1703？我好像听过这个名字。”

“没有被报道，那是支秘密部队，事实上。”绿间一本正经地说。

“哦现在不被报道的战役可越来越少了，你们的敌人是某个星球上毫无还手之力的原住民吗。”高尾尖刻地评论道，“秘密部队又是怎么回事…等会，你在开我的玩笑是吧。”

绿间想他可真敏感，“没错我在开玩笑。”

“我不知道你什么时候居然还学会了幽默，而且你不能把你差不多三十年的过去浓缩成一句话来糊弄我。”高尾眯起眼睛。

“也许你可以先讲讲你那些藏得很好的小故事。”绿间反唇相讥。

高尾在他的凝视中败下阵来，“好吧好吧，但这没什么好说的，我被一个蠢货…不，忘了它，出任务时被同伴误伤的，在火星，我都忘了是哪次任务，总之他们很快给我换上了新的眼睛，大医院，无痛手术，功能比我的原厂配件还要多，感谢现代科技？”高尾假笑着翻了翻眼珠。

“话说回来，你真的知道我的哪只眼睛是义眼吗？我从来没说过这个。”他忽然凑近绿间的脸，看着他的绿眼睛。绿间不耐烦地把他的脸推到一边去，“左眼，再明显不过了。”

高尾露出个满意的笑容，再度凑过去亲了他一口。

他在火星出生，那片以社会地位严格划分的街区，以绝对服从换来移民的机会，他的父母亲族也许会感到荣幸，可那不代表未出生就被决定好未来是件多么可喜的事情，相似到可怕的住宅和人们，按部就班的生活，他曾经觉得是地狱，后来他渐渐习惯了地狱生活，也不再觉得可怕，但绿间总是想如果他没有在那个“咖啡馆在10号，服装店是它隔壁的11号，12号是女性内衣店你不可以去，你的在13号，味道不错的中餐馆在16号，书店在另外一条街的189号，要去301号定期检查视力”的地方长大，他也许会成为完全不同的人，个性中的顽固也许无法根除，但他。毕竟他们连一家店的名字都吝于赐予，还会有什么闲情给他们这些星球未来的栋梁定制一些特别的个性呢。个性为他们带来麻烦。

绿间非常羡慕在地球出生长大的高尾，即使那里已经破败不堪，成为逃犯与孤僻者的乐园，他仍旧喜爱着那颗行星，这他从未与高尾说过。

他们的目的地本来是戴摩斯（Deimos，火卫二），那儿的风洞和坑穴中藏着几个著名的黑市，虽然鱼龙混杂良莠不齐，被抢劫和偷窃的几率大于你淘到好东西的，可总能找到些有用的东西，只有那儿才有的东西。高尾把它称之为“愉快的购物之旅”，绿间觉得那蠢透了，翻了翻眼睛当做没有听到，并打算让高尾少看些肥皂剧。

来自伽尼梅德的一通星际长途让他们改变了主意，大坪在电话里通说情况紧急，务必要尽快赶回木卫三，当时他们正经过一颗巨大的陨石，信号不太好，电流的嘶嘶声阻断了绿间的问题，他们试着再打回去，可再也没人接听了。

“所以，准备好迁跃了吗。”高尾有点紧张地抓住了驾驶位的把手。不可抑止地想起他们已然失去了的那些舒适的旧椅子，他总喜欢把脚翘在控制台上用椅子上的控制器开飞船，遭到绿间的多次反对（你不能用打雷电2的架势去操控一艘飞船！），可后来绿间也爱上了游戏，他买了套手柄，那块大号的屏幕就彻底沦为了他们对战的最佳道具之一。如果双头鹰号的AI更加活泼多言一点的话，它大概会吐槽他们至死，还好它从不对他们的愚蠢事迹发表任何观点，它甚至几乎不说话，这艘几乎是地球上最后产物的宇宙飞船秉承了制造它的人们闭上嘴巴热切忙碌的劲儿，沉默得像个洞悉一切的智者。

后来这些舒适的椅子包括整个控制台在那场悲剧性的电磁风暴里损坏得惨不忍睹，接着他们换上了新时代的产物，冰冷简洁，线条流畅精美，锡色面板上密布着漂亮的橙色控制灯，新的全息键盘他还没用惯。他总是怀念会那把被小板用来磨爪子，磨损的皮子下是力量匀称的弹簧与海绵，用力向后靠过去则会吱呀作响的旧椅子。

绿间也少见地有些紧张：“说真的我一点都不喜欢迁跃，它让我觉得……”

少了点什么东西。

高尾不等绿间说完就按下了迁跃按钮，这七个字被绿间留在了时空隧道里，清晰而响亮，差不多是永恒地回响着，不得不说它还真有点像是个充满神性的睿智诘问，至少之后通过那条隧道的每个人都会思考一下他们到底少了点什么东西，即使是到达了目的地也半天回不过神来。

“……情况紧急？”绿间黑着脸问。

“今天是他的生日！差一点你们就赶不及了，当然紧急。”木村理所应当地说，他刚放下手里的小型无烟礼花。

高尾对绿间吐了吐舌头，抓掉自己头上的彩带，看来他也忘记自己的生日了，宇宙里的航行的确会让人丧失时间观念。绿间瞪着这一家（他们在轮流与高尾拥抱），头上顶着毫无新意的彩带与星星状的闪亮泡泡（火星与苍白的土卫三一起从他眼前飘落），觉得这一切都荒唐透顶。

这个小小的情报屋是由大坪创立的，后来宫地来了，而在高尾十五岁的时候，木村成为了最后一个加入的成员，高尾从来不算是情报屋的一员，三位成员也更愿意看到他去做些喜欢的事，他更像他们的家人，每年他们都聚在一起，过四次生日和一次新年，显然高尾今年错过了十天之前宫地的生日，可后者看起来不太介意（真的？）。

“你们从哪儿过来的？”大坪招呼他们坐下，桌上已经摆满了食物，绿间瞥见隐藏在角落的手推车上还有一个今年他见过的最大的奶油蛋糕，上面装饰着一圈正在扭动着跳舞的兰花，绿间发誓这比他见过的最凶恶的通缉犯还要可怕上一千倍。

“上帝啊……”他小声呻吟道。

“哦得了吧，上帝都快成外星人了，你还念叨着他的名字。”宫地大力拍打他的后背，眯着眼笑得杀气四溢。

“那些激进的上帝的信徒听到的话会把你撕成碎片的，参考那些端着冲锋枪叼着烟的可怕修女们。”高尾插嘴道。

“他们会吗？我以为他们都非常宁静温驯。顺带一提那部电影我有看过，棒极了。”宫地马上就把他忘了，他跟高尾一起谈了会关于暴力修女的电影，大坪给他们推荐了一部新的，木村在为桌上的烤肉切片，不时地插上几句。

这可真棒，所有人都其乐融融，多么温馨。

上帝啊。

他又默念了一遍，觉得自己宁愿回船上去，跟一只他怀疑是由人变成的黑猫待在一起。

>>

“家庭聚会”持续了整个下午和前半个夜晚，当高尾醉醺醺的鼻息吹到他脖子上时绿间才发现夜晚已经来临，并且已经过了一半了。

然后他又发现自己睡在餐馆二楼的客厅里——他们有一只很大的沙发——而高尾坚持要跟他睡在一起（忽然间他心情舒畅）。接着他发现高尾嘴里可以尝得出水果馅饼，蛋糕上的草莓，还有最后喝的那杯混浊的过滤得不太精细的麦酒的味道，绿间迟钝地分辨出这些，它们混在一起，已经变成了种很讨人喜欢的诱人气味，同时散发着水果、奶油、麦酒还有高尾的味道，前三样他吃得够多了，所以他努力分辨这最后一种，这新鲜而熟悉的气味令他非常困惑。

再来宫地挥舞着一只抱枕依次袭击了他们。

“你们要是敢在我的沙发上乱搞的话，我会碾碎你们的，我发誓。现在给我睡觉。”

他咬着牙一字一顿地说，将那只抱枕塞进他们中间，怒气冲冲地回房间去了。

高尾咯咯笑得停不下来，他坐起来徒劳地挥舞着手掌，像是要赶走他的笑意。绿间捉住他的手（以与平时的灵敏截然不同的笨拙），将他拉进怀里，胡乱拽过毯子盖在身上。

“睡吧，睡觉。”他有点口齿不清地说着。

“你真的想睡觉？我不知道你居然真的害怕他？”高尾仍未止住他的笑。

“嗯。”绿间只是这么说着，他将高尾的头塞到下巴底下，困顿地闭上眼睛。

“我的眼镜。它不见了。”几分钟之后绿间忽然说。

“它在杯子里，它很好。”高尾说，听起来已经睡着了。

高尾生日过后的第二天，绿间在一只杯子里找到了他的眼镜，那里面除了眼镜还有小半杯芒果汁，而宫地发誓那是他昨晚喝多了之后自己摘下塞进杯里的，绿间对此事持怀疑态度，高尾在旁边笑得像个“放肆的小婊子”。

“你这个蠢货你不能老是叫我婊子。”高尾抗议道。

“哦谁他妈的想要拜一个蠢货为师来着。”宫地用手臂使力勒住他的脖子，“还是说我应该先教育你的礼貌问题？”

高尾既没有挣扎也没有拍宫地的手臂认输，绿间目瞪口呆地戴着刚擦好的眼镜看着高尾反手搂住宫地的脖子仰头在他下巴上亲了一口，而宫地真的就乖乖松了手，变成了只小绵羊，一言不发地给他们准备早午餐去了。

“我很久没看到你的震惊脸了。”高尾说。

“那是某种诀窍吗？还是暗号？亲一口就算认输？”

“我不知道。”高尾咯咯地笑起来，“但自从有一次我发现这很管用之后就屡试不爽，他真的就一句话都不说了。”

“好吧，但我想这对我不适用。”绿间忧郁地说。

“你可以试试看。”

“当他勒住我的脖子时我想一切都晚了。”绿间摇了摇头，又换了个话题，“所以说，他就是那个蠢货？我是说，害得你换了义眼的队友。”

“你可别在宫地面前提起这个，那家伙现在还内疚呢。”大坪插嘴道，在绿间身边坐下。

“上次高尾说了句眼睛疼他就出去看雨了呢。”木村说。

“小半天都没回来。”大坪接道。

“搞得像是被甩了一样wwww。”

绿间咳了一声，大坪塞给他一盘饼干，示意他吃些。

“别看他那个样子，其实没什么恶意，就是有点太认真。”

绿间不太自在地点点头，大坪就拍了拍他的肩膀，“你可以期待一下他做的年糕小豆汤，记得除了美味之外什么也不要说。”

大坪走了，绿间抬起头，正好看见跟木村聊天的高尾冲他眨了眨眼睛。

小豆汤最终被绿间认定为宇宙第二美味。第一是之前他们在天琴座附近偶然遇到的那家旅行俱乐部里尝过的，之后他们又特意去找过，但俱乐部早不知旅行到了哪里，居无定所又再难遇到的第一名，位居下风的宫地牌小豆汤绿间又断然不敢再要求品尝第二次，高尾几乎看出了绿间的纠结，在心里偷笑。

“说起来，我有个任务，也许挺适合你们。”宫地忽然说。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

在这星球上的绝大部分时刻，他不会去主动思考关于未来的一切，毕竟他与另一个太过于在意未来的人不同，他来这只是为了给飞船填个燃料——燃料税又涨了，但谁会管这颗安静的小行星呢——顺便等绿间从印第安人的帐篷里出来。他一直觉得莫测高深的印第安老人比看起来要狡猾许多，就像所有把隐居地点定在市郊的世外高人和将店开在繁华地段角落里的占卜师一样，挨着一颗美丽的以旅游业出名的星球实为上算。他眺望着峡谷对面的瀑布，双头鹰号停在他身边，他继续胡思乱想，要不了多久，印第安人和他的神秘帐篷就会出现在木卫三的旅游手册上：乘坐每天三班的白船，去探访峡谷的占卜师之类的。  
当他的妄想进行到给绿间的茶里偷偷加进白兰地的时候（他承认他有点无聊），绿间从他身后冒了出来，把他吓了一跳。  
“你像是一只被人踩了尾巴的猫。”绿间皱眉打量他，”你不会在想什么奇怪的事情吧。”  
“没有！”  
他回答得太大声，绿间挑起眉毛哼了一声，”我觉得我要开始注意我的意面里有没有被加进大量芥末或者茶里的威士忌之类的了。”  
高尾面红耳赤，上个星期他把芥末酱错手加进了绿间的午饭里，那当然不是故意的，但在绿间痛苦地灌水期间他也没少幸灾乐祸地大笑。  
“结果怎么样，我猜吉普赛人再次预言了你的死亡。”他转移话题道。  
“运势上位，财运平平但诸事顺利。”绿间回答。”还有他是印第安人，并不是吉普赛人。他倒是说你可能会比较倒霉。”  
高尾耸耸肩，无所谓道：”走吗，还有超长的航行等着我们。”  
绿间裹了裹大衣，傍晚的山间渐凉，高耸的峡谷对面瀑布的声音隆隆地传过来。  
“走。”他回答。

对于占卜，高尾向来只信他想相信的部分，比如绿间一脸沉重地说自己这个月可能会走霉运。所以当绿间在他们的漫长旅程刚开始的头几天里所向披靡，赢了所有他能赢的游戏之后（包括搭星际纸牌和高尾拿手的卡牌游戏），高尾还是没能把这一切跟占卜的结果挂上钩。  
“我的771胜，539负。”绿间宣布。  
“我要去看电影了。”高尾干巴巴地说道。  
绿间对他喜欢的导演毫无兴趣，便翻开小说，随口嗯了一声。接着高尾绊倒在绿间养的琴叶榕伸出的气根上。  
“我收回关于无土栽培是多么方便的话，植物就应该待在花盆里。”高尾呻吟着说，揉着擦破了的手肘。  
绿间用一种「我说过的」眼神望着他，高尾干脆耍起了赖，他摊开四肢躺在地上，任凭黑猫在他的肚子上坐下，绿间走过去想将他拖起来，奈何后者丝毫不配合，一副我已经死了的样子。绿间叹着气坐在他身边想了想，弯腰遮住他的眼睛，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
高尾的睫毛在他手心里抖了抖，还是没有动。  
他低头停在彼此呼吸相闻的地方等了一会，高尾终于破功，噗地笑了出来。  
“再笑我可走了。”  
高尾摸了摸他的耳朵，”怎么可能让你一直赢下去。”


	12. Call Me Call Me

绿间回到双头鹰号上的时候，高尾早已拥着小板在一堆毛茸茸的毯子和抱枕里睡熟了。

时值地球历的十二月，按说还没到最冷的时节，可持续了一周的冷雨和极地地区某只远古野兽的发狂使气温骤降，快要打破过去二十年的记录值。双头鹰号停在木卫三漂满浮冰的海水里，随着风暴和海浪晃动着。 

绿间的夹克已经结冰了，并像他本人一样僵硬。回温的脸颊刺痒着，他羡慕地看了一眼搭档陷在柔软毛毯中只露出一点黑发发顶的脑袋，犹豫着打消了用冰冷的手指唤醒他的念头，转身去洗了个热水澡。

驾驶舱（也是他们的起居室）的天井很高，空间宽阔，显得比卧室更冷一些。前半部的操纵台闪着温暖的橙光，他们沉默的AI拉下防护罩，设定了停泊模式，甚至贴心地为高尾调暗了灯光。他睡在那张有点年头的皮沙发上，绿间的琴叶榕的阴影铺在他脸上，气根一直延伸到通路上去。沙发前的矮几上放着高尾的电脑，白色的呼吸灯正温吞的闪烁着，还有那台出了点故障，只能收到星际联合频道的电视。 

这次绿间没怎么犹豫，他把小板赶下沙发，黑猫被吵醒，不情愿地瞥了他一眼，抖了抖毛跑去喝水了。高尾则被响动惊醒，并带着浓浓的睡意对他嘟哝着说欢迎回来。他毫不客气地钻进已经很暖的毯子下面，专挑那些温热柔软的肌肤下手，试图让僵硬的肢体回暖，显然一个快速的热水澡没能让他从芯里暖和起来。而毫无疑问被欺负了的高尾本人居然也没什么反抗，他哆嗦着翻了个身，有点长长了的头发戳在绿间脸上。 

“怎么不去屋里睡。”他问。得到了一些无意义的哼声——高尾又睡着了。 

“……帮我们关个灯？”他对AI说，屋里静了一会儿，嘀的一声陷入黑暗。他感到小板回来了，并报复性地踩着他的脑袋爬上沙发，毛手毛脚的挤在他们头顶。 

绿间奔波了一整天，即使周身终于暖和起来，无比困倦，也始终精神紧绷，没什么睡意。一起挤在沙发上的另外一人一猫却发出轻轻的鼾声，睡得香甜。 

黑暗里借着操纵台的微光，茶几上被他随手放上去的布袋显出模糊的轮廓，他心想着明天得让高尾帮忙接洽一下黑市商人，最好能赶在暴风雪结束之前出手，免得没了风雪的阻碍而蜂拥而来的淘金客们搅了他的好事。

他一边模糊地思考，一边睡着了。 

睡却很不像睡，大脑仍然活跃着，也许是这天白天发生的他所没有意识到的事，引领他回忆起了跟高尾还不是这么熟的那段时间。 

…

“知道联盟的赏金猎人手册上关于搭档的那一章开头是怎么写的吗？” 

“你们将会是搭档，同时也是朋友、亲人、师徒、爱人。你们要分享飞船上的一切，以及知识、情报、经验、情感，并以绝对的忠诚维持你们之间的联系。”绿间面无表情，一字不差地背了一遍。 

“可你脸上写着’要不是小型战机的活动受限，这届联盟的新任主席上台之后又在鼓吹团结协作，对复数成员有奖励，我才不想找一个搭档。就算找了搭档也不打算照着手册上说的去做，要让我坦诚地对待另外一个人简直就是在要我的命。’……虽然我也觉得手册简直就是矫揉造作的垃圾。”高尾说话快极了，尤其是在他挖苦人的时候。 

绿间的眼神剜着他，不做声。 

高尾说得很对，他退役后选择做赏金猎人有很大一部分是因为这个职业的高自由度和高武装度，但现在新主席上台以后一切都不一样了，原来形同废纸的猎人手册上的规章制度也被拿出来重新考量，但新官上任永远伴随着矫枉过正。他无路可退，自然不会有太好的心情。搭档还没结成，来的一路上他们已经不停的在拌嘴了。

高尾摊摊手，“我说对了多少？80%？更多？”

窗口的工作人员（一个嘴角下耷，看起来凶巴巴的中年女性）来回打量着他们俩，像是在估量在申请书上盖一个鲜艳的“撤回，无效”印章的可能性有几成。 

绿间没有打算回应他的挑衅，他把申请表推给高尾，面无表情道：“签字。” 

“你确定你需要一个搭档吗？我觉得您一个人也能完成得很好，比如孤零零地等待救援船之类的。”高尾抓过表，最后对他嘲讽道。

“是你先邀请我的，然后我答应了。”绿间毫不相让。

高尾跟他以眼神相争片刻，还是大叹一声，抓过申请表。“遵命，我的王牌大人。”

时隔两年，新主席以光速因滥权丑闻下台，赏金猎人们重获自由（但说实话那两年他们也都挺自由的），而他们真的成了对默契的搭档。绿间觉得两年前的自己要是知道了，绝对会以为自己疯掉了。但他跟高尾相处得确实很融洽，如果不算上无休止的唇枪舌剑和以固定周期循环的冷战热战之外，那已经成了一种生态，或者说相处模式，这跟他们的默契并不矛盾。

高尾似乎正在成为对他而言极为特别的人。他们不是亲族，在他们的成长过程中既没有给彼此带来什么影响，没有过瓜葛，经历与性格都大相径庭（这没少给他们带来争吵），像是随手从茫茫宇宙中拈了两个人，然后塞进这艘旧宇宙船里，宣布他们从此成为最亲密的搭档，而绿间会想这个人好在是高尾。

高尾令他知晓宇宙间的孤独，也消解他的孤独。这令绿间有一些从未有过的体会。

…

等他终于从无尽的梦境中挣扎出来，沙发上只剩了他一个人。起居室里电视无声的闪动着，正在播放关于暴风雪已经逐渐减弱的新闻。

他在厨房找到了正在敲打水管的高尾，管子似乎被冻住了，他正想办法让碎冰掉出来，但那无济于事。

“我以为起床之后会有热乎乎的早餐等着我。”

“您享受得太过理所当然了。”高尾没好气地说。

绿间的心情出奇的好，他没回嘴，甚至过去跟高尾一起折腾了一下水管，但最后两个人还是决定暂时跟正常食物说再见，并翻出了储备的太空餐，他们把那个叫做添加了香料的果冻，不管是豚骨拉面味还是苹果派味，吃起来都是一副敷衍的果冻口感。

高尾把两罐咖啡塞进加热器里，倚在流理台上转身问他：“你的探险怎么样，找到你需要的那些豆子了吗？”

“除了太冷之外一切顺利，几年前我发现那片森林的时候放下的定位装置帮了大忙。而且，不是我需要那些豆子，需要的另有人在，我只是想拿它们换钱而已。”

高尾哧哧笑道：“您堕落了。”

绿间扭开太空餐的盖子闻了闻，发现那是一包泡菜火锅口味，只好嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子把盖子扭回去，接着打开下一包。

“怎么讲？”他问。

“我刚认识你那会儿，你的全部精力都用在那些A级的通缉犯身上，对这种委托从来不屑一顾。”高尾抱着手臂朝他笑，似乎想试探一下他好心情的底限。

“直到我发现没有钱付下个月的房租和生活费比起战斗中弹夹用光更令人窘迫的时候，我开始觉得偶尔做做这类不用战斗的轻松工作也没什么不好。”绿间终于翻到了一袋甜豆沙味儿的太空餐（它跟泡菜锅口味都用了红色系字体，实在太容易弄混了）。他一边说，一边把两袋简陋的早餐摆在他们的桌子上，并调整了一下咖啡杯的位置。

“非常高兴你认清了现实，你住进来的时候我还以为你是个亿万富翁或者什么的，你花钱如流水。”

高尾用一个托盘把热乎乎的咖啡端上桌，一下子挤在绿间身边坐下。

“那些豆子？”他指着绿间昨晚带回来的布袋问。

绿间忙着把咖啡倒进杯子里，心不在焉的嗯了一声，突然心中一动。

他转过头：“你想尝尝吗？”

“嗯？但它不是很贵吗，而且生的能吃？”

“我多拿了些，打算留些种子试一下栽培是否可行。加工过的豆子只是效果被增强了而已，实际上当年的原住民们也曾拿它当零食。”绿间送了耸肩示意他可以自己拿，他啜了口热咖啡，舒服地叹气，觉得终于从昨日的严寒中被治愈。

高尾从袋子里掏出一支豆荚，那看上去像是放大版而更漂亮一些的豌豆，他剥出一颗来，对着灯看了看，白色的，看上去汁水充足，便丢进嘴里吃掉了。

“感觉如何？”绿间饶有兴趣地问。

“别告诉我你自己没吃过就叫我尝。”高尾不敢置信的瞪了绿间一眼。

“我没吃过。”

“你…算了。还挺好吃的，甜甜的。说起来它有什么效果来着？能在黑市上炒到那个简直乱来的价格。”

“摄取之后一段时间不管吃到什么都有一种特别的甜味儿，尤其是液体饮料或流体食物，对固体食物效果不那么明显。”绿间背诵一般说道。

“那也没什么特别？不如说没什么用？”高尾说着剥了第二颗豆子，不得不承认它确实有令人上瘾的能力。

“…作为情趣产品而受到广泛欢迎，供不应求，而它产地偏远，没有大量培育，多种因素导致价格飙升，所以我们才能小赚一笔。”

高尾沉默了一会，看上去在消化绿间刚说的整个句子和其背后的涵义，同时还在回味嘴里的甜味儿。“等等，我好像听到了什么很违和的单词。”

他跟绿间带着笑意的眼神对上了，终于醒悟过来绿间在捉弄他。

“你真的堕落了。”高尾抱着头呻吟道。

“跟你学的。”绿间尽量忍住嘴角的笑意，尽管这是他近年来少有的真心觉得有趣的时刻。他会捉弄高尾，在短短一年之前没人敢想，他自己也是。

更震惊的是高尾本人，他花了一小会儿来接受所有的事实，期间只是不停地摩挲他的杯子。接着他转头看向绿间，后者被他难得严肃无比的神情震慑，放下了手里的咖啡杯。

“食欲和性欲挂勾这一点上做得无比巧妙，我说这些商人们。”高尾认真评论道，“我也理解了它的高价。”

“以及人们在追求乐趣上动的脑筋上实在不必要的多。”

高尾的表情出现了一丝松动，他终于摇着头笑出来，同时凑过去亲了亲绿间，并试着舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“我相信它的效力了。小真尝起来比平时更甜。”他又舔了舔绿间脖颈里渗出的薄汗。

但他打算继续这顿波折的早餐的时候，终于意识到了更严重的问题。

“等等等等，你说它的效果会持续多久？”

“至少…几个小时？”

“那我的早餐怎么办。”

“…至少你喝咖啡的时候不用再加多余的糖了？要不甜豆沙的让给你，甜上加甜可能比甜上加辣味好吃那么一点。”

绿间摊着手朝他举了举手里的袋子。

tbc


End file.
